Counting to One Hundred
by meqhanory
Summary: People have a habit of thinking others will wait for them, but it doesn't always happen. So when a wolf pack comes and tells Red who she is and she promises Belle she'll come back, what happens when she comes back eight years too late? AU Red Beauty in FTL.
1. I Chapter 1

"Hurry up, Belle!"

"Red, no fair, you cheat!"

Red only laughed as she continued to run, shaking her head at her slightly slower friend. That's how this always went. She'd scream at her, saying she had magical slippers, or Red had started before they said go, something silly like that. Still though, regardless of Belle's verbalized thoughts on the matter, they still ended up laughing like a bunch of two year olds.

Breathing in pants as she reached the designated tree, she stopped; chuckling breathlessly as Belle joined her a short second later, getting a small shove from her.

Looking over to the taller girl, Belle smirked, standing straight as she continued to walk a bit past the tree, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face as she walked. "Come on, I still want to show you this place."

Standing tall and doing a mix between a skip and a jog to catch up to her friend, she raised an eyebrow. "What are you showing me this time? I swear, if you get us near a dragon's cave again, Granny is going to-"

"Shush!" Crossing her arms over her chest, she felt a small blush from embarrassment rise up her neck. "One time, once! And we weren't even that close, you're just melodramatic and like to make things sound worse than they are."

"It was close enough to see us."

"Still, one time!" Glancing over to Red, she smiled softly, shaking her head at her friend. "Please tell me why everyone thinks I'm the one who is innocent through it all?"

Shrugging, Red reached her arm out, wrapping it around the shorter girl's shoulders. "Because they don't know how much I've corrupted you since I convinced you to put down a book and have some fun."

Pushing her slightly, Belle chuckled and they fell silent together as they walked side by side. It was weird, Red always had a hard time being quiet and yet here she was able to be completely and utterly silent without much of a word coming from her mouth, not even a small sigh in boredom. It was something that, Belle had observed, only occurred when they were with one another. Perhaps because Belle was the only one the silence actually felt comfortable with.

Up ahead, Red could see something she couldn't clearly make out in the upcoming clearing. Squinting, she attempted to stretch her head in hopes that it would make it clearer. Suddenly though, things went dark, soft hands covering her eyes.

"Oh, come on, the hell Belle!"

"No, hush. You don't get to see until I say so."

Sighing, she rolled her eyes, only realizing afterwards how it wouldn't have any effect. They continued to walk though, Red tripping every so often on a rock small hill, Belle catching her each time before she felt rocks underneath her feet, a small smile forming on her lips. "I hear water… Is this a lake or something?"

She could just see the pout on Belle's lips from the sound of her voice. "How do you do that?!"

"No idea. Good hearing. Take your hands away I want to see!" Reaching up and pulling away Belle's hands, her jaw dropped, looking out across the river. She was fascinated, amazed even. How she had never come across this place through all of the time she as a child would run through the woods, she was amazed, but all the same she gaped at the blue and green water, how clear it was. It looked so cool and refreshing, and across in the center, she saw a small island of sorts. It wasn't big, just a patch of land with a thick group of trees.

"Belle, it's…"

"Amazing, I know. It's amazing the water is so clean and clear, but it's not sea water at all. I've only read about water so clear and blue…"

Looking over to her friend, Red smiled slightly, looking at Belle's expression of slight longing out to the small island, and to the water itself. She was right though, she'd never seen water so pristine. Taking her eyes from her friend and looking up to the sun, she sighed softly. The however, an idea popped into her head. "Let's go skinny dipping."

Snapped out of her trance and looking to Red, Belle gaped, shaking her head. "Wh-what?! Red, have you lost it! We couldn't, couldn't possibly…"

"Why not? You know you want to get to that small island, and I'm dying of the summer heat, so come on, stop being a prude!"

A heavy and full blush now filled Belle's cheeks, snaking down her neck and Red began to slowly untie the ties of her dress to be freed of it. "Red, what if someone sees!"

"Wouldn't be the first time, right?" Winking, she looked up to her friend as she removed her shoes, standing up fully to remove the red cloak from her shoulders, noting the blush deepening. "Oh Belle, I'm teasing! It's just me, and come on, we're young! We're twenty; you only live once, right?"

"I suppose…."

Biting her bottom lip, she moved a bit closer to Belle, pulling the braid out of her own hair as she spoke. "Here, how about this. I'll get in first, go underwater or turn my back to you and you get in so I don't see, okay?"

Chewing her bottom lip, Belle looked up, smiling devilishly as she nodded. "Deal. If you peak though-"

"What are you implying?" Red asked innocently, grinning as she freed herself of her dress and walking into the water, beckoning her friend before turning her back to her. "Come on, slow poke!"

Sighing, Belle shook her head, trying to make quick work of her dress and working off her shoes, biting her bottom lip and glancing around. Her father would kill her for this, but in the end, she freed her hair and went into the water, splashing Red when she reached her in the water. She only smiled sweetly, shaking her head at her friend as they waded in the water. "I cannot believe you got me to do this. This isn't appropriate for a princess!"

"Also not appropriate for a princess to be friends with a girl who lives with her granny in the woods but hey, look where we are!"

Chuckling and shaking her head again, she licked her lips. "You were right though, this is very refreshing."

"You were also right," Red said in reply, only earning an eyebrow raise from her friend. "I would so look. You have a nice chest, no wonder the guys gawk at you."

She was shocked she even got the words all out before she was splashed in the face. "I knew it! Red, damn it!"

"Such a filthy mouth your majesty!" She shouted in reply, splashing Belle back with a small laugh erupting from her throat.

This only broke out an all-out splash fest, both girls erupting into laughter, trying hard to catch their own breaths but desperate to get the other soaked. When Belle stopped receiving in the fight though, she stopped, looking around. There was no sign of Red, not at all.

"Red?!" She turned her head toward the shore, but there were no new footprints and her clothes were still there. "Red, this isn't funny!" Turning her head toward the small island, Belle frowned, still not seeing her friend. "Red! Come on seriou-"

Water engulfed her head before she could finish her sentence, eyes opening under the water to only see Red mere centimeters from her lips, causing her to suddenly feel as though her lungs might just explode from how close she was. Suddenly though, she felt something tug her to the surface, only being met with Red's small laugh.

"We should get going. We'll explore the island tomorrow, okay? Promise."

"You never do break a promise."

* * *

"This is an outrage; I should have expected nothing less from letting you _befriend_ that girl."

"Papa-"

"You are quiet when the king speaks!"

Bowing her head quietly, Belle sighed. She knew this rant; she had heard it a lot ever since she and Red had become close. When they were little girls, only six, they were only allowed to play in the castle, and even then only with the supervision of one of Belle's many servants. Still though, they wreaked havoc within the confines, and she had received this lecture.

Her father was a good man, a fair man, but all the same, he never could understand her reasons for befriending a peasant when there were many other princesses her own age that she could befriend, princes even, even more available if it was broadened to those of noble blood. But no, she had chosen Red for her closest companion, and has had been receiving this lecture almost weekly from her father because of it.

"Belle, just…" She was snapped from her thoughts, looking up to her father. "Belle, do you know how embarrassing it is to hear from my knights that they saw you skinny dipping with that girl?" A frown was placed over his lips, gently stroking his daughter's cheek. "I only want what's best for you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know…"

"Alright… I'm done, you may leave."

She honestly couldn't get out of that room fast enough.

* * *

Lying on her bed sitting up, book in hand, Belle sighed as she flipped slowly through her book. How she craved adventures like that, adventures that took her far away from the invisible lines of her father's kingdom. She just wanted to be _free_. She craved it more than the air she breathed, and the only times Belle even got close to that was when she was with Red.

Thoughts had always drifted into her head of running away, just getting out of where she was, just to have a life of her own. Belle never did though, and the thoughts of running off hadn't crept into her head as much as they did when her mother was around. _But she's gone now, I can't leave Papa…_

Hearing a small tapping on her window, she looked up, smiling softly when she locked eyes with Red, getting up and going to open the window. "Hi."

"Hey," Red whispered softly, moving into the bedroom and sitting on her bed. "How bad was it? And, before you ask, news travels fast when it involves someone being naked."

Sighing as she sat beside her friend, Belle leaned her head on her shoulder, closing her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it…"

"Oh Belle…" Wrapping her arms around her friend, Red pressed a small kiss to the top of her head, feeling her heart begin to pound in the movements. Hopefully Belle wouldn't notice. "Well, if you don't want to discuss, I certainly won't pester… Want to hear some news though?"

Belle nodded, eyes still shut as she took in Red's scent, newly grown flowers, earth, and something that she couldn't put her finger on, just something entirely Red.

"After we got back, I was walking around town square, getting some fruit for Granny and I, and I saw some people I've never seen before."

"That's not news Red…"

"Yes it is! You know I know everyone, just as well, if not better than you do."

That was true, Red was always so sociable and friendly with everyone, and got to know them mostly through walking around the town while Belle did her daily rounds. So Red not knowing, or at least recognizing, someone is a bit out of the ordinary.

"Regardless, I wasn't finished with my news. Anyway, so according to the rumor mill, they're apparently this group of mercenaries that go town to town, village to village, looking for business or seeing if people will join them. Weird, right?"

The awe and wonder, mixed with a bit of fear, was apparent in Red's voice, of course she was intrigued, seeing as it was the most exciting news in town aside from whatever new stupid thing the pair did themselves.

"I wonder what mercenaries would want to do with our town… I mean, I know you said that they look for work or new members, but I don't think they'd find either of those two things here."

"No idea, but it's fascinating, right?"

Belle nodded, but her brows were furrowed in thought. It shouldn't bother her as much as it did, but something about it all never settled right in her gut.


	2. I Chapter 2

_**I hope you all had a happy and safe new year!**_

* * *

Red had been right, news did have a tendency to fast in town, or at least it did in matters revolving a group of mysterious visitors. It was hard not to walk around town and not see at least one of the hooded mercenaries, let alone hear about them. A week had passed and still the mercenaries were one everyone's mind.

"Didn't you see him? He wouldn't even pull his hood down!"

"There are even women with them. Are they the wives? They must be."

"I saw one of their faces entirely! It was covered in scars, that's how all of their faces must be."

Of course, Belle's father could care less about the rumors, he cared more over the face that the hooded figures hadn't even bothered visiting him and show proper respect.

"It is an outrage! Those hooded… Mercenaries won't even come and offer their respects to the king!"

"Papa, I think-"

"You are a woman, you aren't supposed to think. Not in these matters, anyway."

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Belle bit her bottom lip to hold back any foul words that dared slip from her lips. He didn't mean it; Belle knew that, it was just his anger of a bit of damaged pride. That doesn't mean it failed to leave a small pang to her emotional state.

"Have you spoken with them at all? These… Whatever they are?"

Shaking her head slowly, the princess shook her head, smoothing down her dress. "No, I've heard from Red that they have tried speaking to her but her grandmother tells her not to."

Nodding slowly, Maurice began to pace slowly in front of his daughter, obviously deep in thought. "Have you any idea why? Does her grandmother know these people?"

"I don't really know, I haven't asked."

"Well, be sure you do. I don't like them, they put me on edge, and not just because they haven't come to offer their respects."

Belle nodded again before standing, turning to walk out of the throne room and back to her room. Though she didn't say it, Belle couldn't deny the fact that she felt the same thing.

* * *

"I still don't get what's so wrong that you won't let me speak to them!"

"Because I said so, Red."

Groaning in frustration, Red ran her fingers through her hair, trying her hardest to keep a grip on her sanity. This had been the argument they had been having for a week now, over those damned mercenaries. She just couldn't understand they only wanted a moment of her time, what was so wrong about that?

"They're polite, Granny. They've only wanted a second of my time, why can't I talk to them?!"

"Because I said so!" Granny yelled in reply, slamming her hand down on the table.

At that, Red jumped back, biting her bottom lip. Never had her granny been so forceful with her, so stern over something that really was innocent. She felt tears sting her eyes, begging to be released. She even felt her heart compress inside of her chest, feelings going far beyond that she was used to feeling. Why exactly she felt the deep seeded need to speak to the mercenaries, she didn't know, but she just had to.

Shaking her head quickly, she stormed past Granny, pushing the door open as she ran out towards the woods, desperate to get away.

"Red!" Granny called out, moving outside a bit, just in time to catch a glimpse of the red hood as it vanished into the trees.

* * *

Belle frowned, looking over to Red, trying desperately to read what exactly was wrong. Since her arrival to the castle stables she had been silent, save for when she jumped on a horse and told Belle to follow her. And since, she had been silent, not even letting Belle see her face past the red hood. For a moment, it reminded her of the mercenaries, how they never revealed their faces to anyone. Seeing it on Red, she couldn't help but wonder if the hooded strangers hid their faces for safety to not be exposed, or safety of emotion.

When a small sniffle came from underneath the hood, the princess decided no longer could she be silent. "Red, what happened? You've been silent this entire ride, I'm worried."

With a bitter chuckle, Red lifted her head, turning to face Belle. "Don't be. You know I tell you everything." _Almost everything, anyway._

Nodding slowly, Belle took in the short visual she had of her friend, feeling her heart break at the sight. Her eyes were a shimmering blue, that blue she only got when she had been crying for a period of time, and her eyes were rimmed red, as well as her nose, telltale signs that she had been crying. Despite her want to reach out and touch the raven haired girl besides her, offer her some sort of comfort, she resisted. Like Red had said, she'd tell her anyway.

When Red switched horses and jumped onto Belle's, the princess felt her face flush as the sudden closeness between the two of them, feeling her heart begin to pound loudly against her ribcage.

"Breathe, Belle. I swear I can hear your heart beating so loud it'll scare the birds from the trees." Red couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head. Yet another moment of her insanely good hearing, a gift she favored. Still though, the sound of Belle's heart pounding, she felt her own blood rushing up and coloring her cheeks in a full blush. She craved this position, feeling Belle in close proximity to her. She didn't understand it, or at least that's what Red told herself.

Slowly relaxing into Red, she let go of the reins, letting the woman behind her lead them. "So, where are you taking me, anyway?"

Shaking her head, Red leaned down, putting her lips next to Belle's ear, "You'll see."

The princess ignored the shiver down her spine, a pout coming across her lips. "You are so full of mystery it sometimes gets to the point of annoyance."

Laughing, Red shook her head again, deciding to bite her tongue for the many different things that came to her mind. _You have no idea._

Again, silence fell over them, but Belle was much more comfortable in this silence. The air still was thick with tension, but tension of what she was unsure. Whatever it was, she decided not to question it. Instead, she felt her eyes grow heavy, the slow rocking of the horse and the steady beat of Red's heart making it to where she could drift in peace.

* * *

A gentle hand snapped her from her sleep, along with a warm voice against her ear. "Belle, hey, wake up."

Sitting up a bit more straight, Belle pressed the heel of her hand into her sleepy eyes, coaxing the sleepiness from her as she looked around, all but screaming as she saw the figures before her.

The mercenaries.

Feeling a scream rise up inside of her and about to let it out, she felt the same hand that woke her come over her mouth, eyes turning to look at Red as though she had gone mad, "Don't scream, okay? They want to talk with me, but I was too scared to come alone." As if sensing her question from the bewildered look in her eyes, Red smirked, licking her lips. "They won't hurt you, promise. They knew you were coming, okay?"

"We still don't understand your choice in having this discussion in front of this girl."

"She is no girl, and my friend. Regardless, I came because you said you wished to speak to me. Here I am."

Feeling Red slip from behind her and off the horse, Belle sighed, about to follow before Red shot her a look. As if reading her mind, she nodded, looking ahead to the mercenaries as a few of them lowered their hoods.

Well, one of the rumors had been proven true, at least the part about one of the members being covered in scars from what little was revealed of his skin. Still, they seemed almost expertly placed. Regardless, his frightful looks had a voice to match. "We called you here for some serious discussion, Red. This is hardly a place for a princess," his eyes shot up to Belle, and while it usually would send fear into her system, it didn't. He meant no harm, despite what his looks and tone of voice inquired.

One of the unhooded mercenaries stepped up, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, the man she assumed to be the leader of the group. "You know she won't leave, may as well get on with it," he said, Belle tracing over his looks. He had no scars revealed, and had the looks of what she assumed most defined godly. Even his dark facial hair was stunning to the eye.

"I know Graham, I know… It doesn't matter anyway, you'd tell the princess regardless. This is a serious matter however, and should not be taken lightly. Do you both understand?"

Belle nodded immediately, noting how Red nodded, almost unsure. She seemed scared, and while Belle knew she was safe, she was off put by the very fact the bravest person she knew was terrified.

"Red, surely you know why we've come here; I've assumed it was why you don't even dare look us in the eye when we try to speak to you. You should know that we aren't people who kidnap, we just wanted to offer you our services…"

Confused, Red furrowed her brows, "I'm sorry, what would I need a mercenary for, exactly?"

As if on cue, a few of the mercenaries began to whisper behind the leader's back. The leader himself looked a bit surprised by her words, as if she had completely misunderstood his words.

"My dear girl… While we are mercenaries that's more of a cover than anything." He took a step forwards, eyes looking over Red, as though seeing if he was certain of what he'd say before speaking. "You do know why we're here, don't you? What you are?"

Biting her bottom lip, Red crossed her arms over her chest, almost uncomfortable. "I'm a girl who lives with her Granny and is friends with a princess, and you're here looking for people to recruit… Aren't you?"

"In a way we are… Red, don't you know you are so much more? Have you any idea why you have such a cape?"

Clutching tightly to her cloak as though it was her only safety, the girl shook her head, almost scared to find out if her reasoning was wrong. "I- I always thought it was left to me by my mother when she passed."

Sighing slowly, the man shook his head, running his fingers over his shaved head, thinking of the best way to phrase his words. "Girl, have you ever heard of children of the moon?"

Laughing, Red rolled her eyes, still feeling guarded all the same. "Yeah, I've been read stories of them. That's all they are though."

"No, they are not… Tell me, has your town ever been plagued with wolf attacks?"

"Yes, but only-" Suddenly, words stopped falling from Red's lips, causing Belle to look down to her friend as it suddenly began to all make sense to them both. "I… Am I?"

Nodding slowly, the leader placed his hand on his sword for rest, pain marking his face as the realization set in for the girl before him. "Yes… How have you never known? Surely your grandmother-"

"Granny knows?"

"My dear, she was one herself, of course she knew…"

It became impossible for air to get into her lungs at that moment, feeling tears sting her eyes as she felt her world shatter. Everything was a lie; every last bit had been a lie. All of it, down to her friendship with Belle. The only thing keeping her standing was what shred of self-respect she had for herself as she gasped for air.

"Red?" Belle whispered softly, feeling her heart break and worry for her friend as she watched her slowly begin to fall apart.

"I have to go," Red said hurriedly, turning to the horse she had been riding earlier, running and jumping onto it, kicking hard to send it running, desperate to get away from the mercenaries, her granny, belle, _the lies_.

"Red!" About to turn her horse in the direction Red's was running, she felt someone grab hold of the reins, holding her in place.

Looking down, she saw Graham, searching his eyes for something, anything that could make this okay. "She'll be okay. Give her a little bit though; she'll come back to you by night. Wolves don't leave their pack for long."

Part of Belle wanted to scream that Red was not a wolf, not a monster, no part of her animalistic, but the rest of her knew it'd be a lie, a lie she couldn't stand. She loved Red, despite the new part revealed, but she knew Red, and Red was not good with change.


	3. I Chapter 3

Biting her bottom lip, Belle paced back and forth in her bedroom, the moonlight being really the only thing that allowed her some sort of vision. She'd been worried, panicking really, ever since Red had taken off on her horse toward who knows where. While she had been reassured countless times by Graham that her friend would be alright, Belle still worried.

"All wolves who find out what they are in the way she did freak out, she'll come back."

_I just want her back._

Though, Belle had to admit, this did help her understand a lot of Red's quirks that drew her closer towards her. While none of the others in the pack would talk to Belle, Graham was more than willing to talk to her. He said he had understood what she was going through in Red's perspective, seeing as his wife was just as worried as Belle was when he took off. They discussed Red's mannerisms, sometimes looking at someone or something as though it were prey rather than what it actually was. How Red had enhanced sense, as well as an expert tracker. Honestly, with how much she read, she was shocked she didn't put two and two together before.

_They were a myth. _

Graham also said something that was weighing heavily on her mind, something she tried desperately not to think about but kept slipping back into her conscious mind.

Having enough of this waiting as she was told to do, she grabbed her night robe, pulling it around her and making her way out of the castle and to the stables. She knew exactly where she'd find Red.

* * *

Picking up another rock and throwing it across the lake, the newly discovered wolf sighed, watching as it skipped across the water. Despite how late it was, Red felt restless, and she definitely didn't want to go home, not right at this moment. The very thought of Granny sent her blood into a boil, but she knew how she was, she'd forgive her grandmother, she was the only family she had. Regardless of the truth surfacing, Red knew herself too well; she always went back to her granny.

Leaning down to pick up another rock, she froze, hearing leaves break beneath some form of weight behind her. Standing up straight and about to turn to throw the rock in defense, the wolf paused, a small grin forming over her lips as the familiar smell hit her nose.

"How'd you know you'd find me here, Rabbit?"

Emerging from the shadows of the trees and into the vastly bright moonlight, Belle chuckled, shaking her head as she wrapped her night clock tightly around herself to shield from the cool night air that threatened to cause goosebumps to rise on her skin. "You haven't called me that since we were girls."

Shrugging simply to turn and face her friend, Red smiled, walking over to her. "I always liked calling you that. Until your father-"

"Said it was unbecoming of a princess to still go by such childish names," Belle finished, biting her lip to hold back the small chuckle that threatened to pass from her lips. Looking up, she wondered when Red had gotten so close, most light being blocked out around Belle. Licking her lips, she felt her eyes linger on Red's lips before meeting her friend's gaze, knowing she was waiting for the question to be asked. "What're you going to do?"

Looking down to Belle, Red shrugged, turning back towards the water and sitting on the cool rocks below her. "I don't know… I have been talking a bit with the leader; he says he wants to help, so I don't have to live in fear."

Nodding slowly, she sat down next to her, feeling a shiver run though her as another bit of cold was added to her already chilled state. "You should go, Red. I know you, you're terrified right now."

Glancing over to Belle, Red chuckled, taking off her red cloak and putting it around her shivering friend. "I know, I' just… I suppose its fear over what Granny will say about all of this."

"I think, now that you know, Granny will let you go a bit freer. She only kept you so… Intensely sheltered because she was scared of you finding out… Or well, that's what I'm assuming." Pulling the cloak tight against her, a small smile crept to her lips, taking in the scent of the cloak, closing her eyes. "Thank you… Do I need to worry about you changing into a wolf?"

Shaking her head as she moved closer, Red bit her bottom lip, "No, only happens during the full moon… How'd you know that's what the cloak did?"

"Graham." Opening her eyes, Belle traced over Red's features, feeling a blush creep up her neck. "H-he explained most of my questions… I was worried about you."

"Obviously, you came outside in your nightgown and that thin piece of material you call a cape." Leaning her head against Belle's arm, Red let out a content sigh, letting her eyes slip shut. "I'm leaving with them, for the full moon tomorrow. They promised they'd bring me back afterwards and then give me time to think."

A frown on her lips, Belle pressed her forehead to Red's, making sure she was still paying attention. "Think about what?"

"If I want to go off with them for a while." Not even opening her eyes, the wolf giggled, shaking her head. "I know you're frowning. Don't be sad, you know I could never leave you for good."

"They've never even been here before, how can I know you'd ever come back?"

Opening her eyes, Red bit her lip, letting the wheels in her head turn. "Pick a number."

"What?"

"Pick a number."

Scoffing, Belle sighed, laughing over just how ridiculous it sounded. "Fine. Uhm… A hundred."

Nodding, Red sat up, missing the comfort of Belle as soon as she left it. "Start counting then, Rabbit."

* * *

Only a day had passed and it already felt as though an eternity had gone by. The castle library wouldn't be getting another book shipment for a week, and Belle could only reread a book so many times before she knew it so well she could recite it on request. There weren't many girls Belle's age in the town that were willing to be a true friend, one to share stories with and skip rocks, so that was out of the question.

Tonight seemed to be the only night that held real interest and intrigue. The castle would be having guests, for the first time since Belle last saw her friend Aurora, which had been well over five years. Gaston was his name, and while Belle didn't know much about him, she did hear from gossip that he was a dream and a catch with the ladies, charming, suave, witty, and perhaps someone for Belle to finally have a conversation.

Still though, her eyes could not help but travel outside of her balcony towards the slowly setting sun, feeling her heart begin to ache. _I should be there with her._

"Belle?"

Turning quickly, she smiled, seeing her father stand and look upon his daughter proudly.

"You truly are your mother's daughter," he said with a soft sigh, extending her arm for her to take. As soon as she did so, he led her across the halls and towards the dining hall, a proud smile upon his face. "He's asking about you, you know."

Laughing softly, she shook her head, bumping her father slightly with her hip. "Trying to marry me off?"

Shaking his head, Maurice pursed his lips, looking down to his daughter. "I only want you happy, Belle. I just-"

"I know, Papa. It's okay." Her eyes looked down to the carefully laid tile, wanting to look anywhere but her father. He wanted her happy, but he also wanted someone to call 'son' and be happy knowing that his throne was going to someone good.

"We'll see where the evening takes us. Oh, by the way, where's your friend? I'm used to seeing her at least once by now."

"Something came up. Are they here already?"

Nodding, Maurice grinned, looking ahead as he walked. "That, with a small bonus."

Opening her mouth to inquire, she instead looked across the dining hall when she heard an excited squeal, a wide smile forming her lips. "Aurora!"

Meeting her friend halfway in a hug, she smiled, clinging tightly to her friend. "I haven't seen you in so long! Where have you been? You're almost a stranger."

Pushing Belle slightly, Aurora laughed, shaking her head. "Hush, you don't have room for excuse. I haven't seen you or Red in five years; I do believe the roads go both ways."

Smiling brightly, the only thing that was able to snap the two girls from their reuniting was a clearing of the throat, both turning to see who it was come from.

"Belle, this is Gaston. He accompanied her on her journey to come and visit." Looks wise, the rumors had been true.

Feeling a sharp nudge to her ribs and lips against her ear, Belle could already tell she was going to be bored.

"Handsome, isn't he, Belle?"

"Aurora, why did you bring him?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Belle," Gaston said with a smile, bowing and taking her hand, placing a gentle kiss on her middle knuckle. Charming, check.

"As it is to meet you, Gaston," she said softly, biting her bottom lip as her cheeks became hot.

Patting Gaston on the back, Maurice smiled, looking to the two princesses before him. "Now that introductions are over… Let's eat, shall we?"

* * *

Giggling fully, Belle covered her face, shaking her head. "Aurora, stop, oh my goodness."

"You're the one who locks yourself away with your books and your caped friend!"

"So that means you get to tease me endlessly about my choice of décor?"

"Belle, that rug on your floor is not décor, it is a crime."

Shaking her head and pushing Aurora's shoulder, she sighed, "I truly have missed you, Aurora…"

"Not much, from my knowledge," Aurora giggled with a small wink, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on top of them.

Raising an eyebrow, Belle tilted her head, intrigued. "What do you mean?"

Shrugging and pursing her lips, Aurora eyed Belle with caution, "Really? Belle, your father says you hardly go a moment without Red, minus when you go to sleep." _Not even then, Aurora. _"Regardless, I am happy to see you, despite Red being away right now." Licking her lips, a slow grin crept onto her lip, nudging Belle gently. "What do you think of Gaston?"

Looking away from Aurora and to the blanket below them, she sighed, biting her bottom lip. "He's… Handsome, I suppose?"

Letting out a frustrated groan, Aurora rolled her eyes. "I know you better than that, Belle. Give me some credit here. What's wrong with him?"

Raising an eyebrow and looking back up to her, Belle smirked. "Really? Aurora, he's rude, arrogant, egotistical… What _isn't_ wrong with him?"

Frowning, Aurora reached out, taking one of Belle's hands into hers, squeezing gently. "I'm sorry… On a better topic though, have I told you about this prince I met?"

* * *

_47… 48… 49…_

Frowning as she looked up to the moon, Belle closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of the night air. Red was late, she had promised only three days, but three days had turned into a full week. A storm had been brewing off in the horizon. It was set to hit them within the hour, that much she could tell. Aurora had told her it was a sign.

"_Things are changing."_

Biting her bottom lip, her eyes traced the moon, heart feeling heavier than it should for a friend who was gone for a week. _One hundred is a stupid number._

As thunder roared off in the distance, Belle stood from the bench in the garden trying to will herself to go inside before the impending storm hit. However, she felt grounded, mesmerized by the storm as Aurora's words lingered in her head. Things had changed, but the feeling in the pit of Belle's stomach had not subsided. It was loathing, not of a person, but of something coming, something she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

When arms wrapped around her waist suddenly, she wanted to scream. Gaston and Aurora had left earlier that morning; it couldn't be them, or her father. Her father cared for her, but never held her in such a way, a way which she only knew in-

"It's mesmerizing, isn't it," Red said softly, pulling Belle closer. Her eyes weren't on the storm however, rather they were shut as she buried her face into Belle's hair, trying to memorize the scent she already knew so well, a scent she was almost terrified of forgetting.

"I've always loved to watch storms, you know that." Belle sighed, leaning back into her friend, placing her hands on the arms that held her so close. "How was your trip?"

Red remained silent, not wanting reality to break in yet, knowing what she had to do. Her heart ached, and while she had a week, she rather enjoy the week in oblivion than ruin this moment.

"Red?"

"I really missed you, Rabbit," she said softly, pulling back and placing an innocent kiss to the top of Belle's head, the clouds rolling closer.

There was something in Red's voice, something that made the feeling in Belle's stomach worsen. Still, she knew Red, pushing her would only drive her away, and in this moment, Belle would be damned if she did such a thing. "I missed you too."


	4. I Chapter 4

Since Red had returned from her week with the wolves, Belle couldn't help but let her mind wander in whatever the wolf was hiding from her. The girl had barely spoken a word, only speaking when she had to so Belle wouldn't keep asking her about her weekend. Part of Belle knew that everything was fine, but another part feared whatever happened during that week. Did one of the other pack members get hurt, or Red herself? Perhaps there had been a big falling out, or just _something_. There had to be a reason why she was so quiet.

"Belle?"

Snapping from her thoughts, the princess looked at Red, eyes wide in shock. She was drifting in her thoughts again, "Uhm, yes? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I know you didn't," she said with a grin, flicking a grape at her head. "I asked about the visit from Aurora, how is she? And who's this guy I keep hearing about, Gaston I believe?"

"Oh, right." Clearing her throat and throwing a grape back at Red, she chuckled, leaning against the large tree behind her back. "She's well, she asked about you actually. She was shocked to see you weren't here, even more shocked that-" _you weren't here with me. _That thought died off in her conscious though, not wanting to discuss what Aurora had insinuated about them. "But yes, Aurora was asking about you. She says hello, and wants to see us sometime in her kingdom."

Smiling genuinely, Red licked her lips, popping a few grapes into her mouth as she nodded. "I would enjoy that; we owe her a visit… What about the man though?"

Biting her bottom lip, Belle thought back to Gaston, trying to choose her words. In all honesty, she didn't dislike him, nor did she like him. He had apologized for how rude he acted; he always had a tendency to know when he did wrong. Still, something was off putting about Gaston, like a secret that she was too scared to discover. "He was… He was an interesting fellow. I think you would have liked him, you two both enjoy picking on me."

"Because it's so easy, Rabbit." Nudging her with her foot, Red smirked, raising an eyebrow, "So… Do you think you'll be seeing more of this Gaston?"

Nodding slowly, Belle looked down to her lap. "I do… My father was certainly taken with the man, and I mean… I'm twenty, Red, I won't be young forever. I have to start thinking about the kingdom I'll be ruling, don't I?"

Eyeing Belle, Red felt a small pang in her own heart, a feeling that she only understood the meaning of while away, a feeling she felt too embarrassed to admit, especially now. "Well… If you love him, you do as you wish," she said, just loud enough for Belle to hear, standing on the sandy shore of the small island in the middle of the lake she knew by heart now.

Looking up to her, Belle frowned, scanning Red's face for the emotion masked expertly behind those eyes. "Red, why won't you tell me what happened while you were gone?"

Turning away from Belle, Red shook her head, closing her eyes against the incoming breeze. "Because eventually I tell you everything."

Standing slowly, Belle moved behind her, wrapping her arms tightly around her friend's waist. "You're going with them, aren't you?"

The nod was all Red could give in response to her friend, tears threatening to break from her eyes. Her decision was not certain, not until she heard about Gaston, because her wolf heart couldn't stand it.

Burying her face into Red's shoulder, Belle let her tears run freely, arms clutching tighter to her friend. "Do you have to go? Can't you stay, please?" _For me._

Sighing softly, Red turned, pulling Belle closer in her arms as Belle snapped and started sobbing uncontrollably. In her heart, the raven haired girl wanted to do the same, but couldn't. Never had Red been weak in front of Belle, she had always been the rock. Now was not the time to break. "What reasons have I to stay? I'll miss you Belle, but I'll come back."

_Because I love you._ Burying her face into Red's neck, Belle sought the comfort she had known since she fell and cut her leg on a rock as a child, the Red who held Belle when she had a nightmare or when her father had upset her, but Belle knew better. She knew that Red was leaving, regardless of whatever Belle would say, including the words she craved to say. "Do you promise to come back?"

"I'd always come back for you." Kissing the top of her friend's head, she frowned, resting her chin on Belle's head. It wouldn't be for long, just until she cooled off about the whole Gaston thing. It was probably just another one of Belle's moments where she felt she needed to prove herself to her father, nothing more.

* * *

"I still think these are silly."

"You think everything that doesn't involve a wolf or violence is silly, Red."

Chuckling, Red shook her head, sticking out her tongue. "Lies, all lies. I just think how they lay out these stories are silly and lead girls into disappointment."

Raising an eyebrow, Belle put down the book, leaning back onto the wall of the castle. Since Red would be leaving in a matter of two days, they pair had been doing things they always enjoyed doing, mostly because Belle never knew when she'd get to do them again. This included riding horses, or well, racing them in the forest, water fights, wreaking havoc amongst the castle and town, and Red laying her head in Belle's lap while she read to her. Which, of course, always ended in the same argument, this time, however, Red actually defended her argument, with something Belle usually would say.

Eyebrow still pointed, Belle looked down to Red, asking with her expression to continue her reasoning.

Sighing, Red closed her eyes, blocking out the sunlight. "Because of these books, girls are given this grand, extravagant idea that their 'prince charming' will come and whisk them away from whatever problem they're in. However, in reality, the girls are setting themselves up for heartache when that man doesn't come and they lower their standards and become wives of the town drunk." Sitting up and turning to look at Belle, she frowned, shrugging as she continued. "In the end, we're all the evil step sisters, not the princesses of the stories. The ones who are the princesses? They don't understand how good they have it."

Chewing on her bottom lip, Belle looked to her friend, trying desperately to read her. Since her return, Red had become well at masking her emotions. _"They said it's the best way to protect ourselves."_ Still, something hurt inside of her knowing that Red did this to Belle. Since they were little they were open to one another about everything, what about that trip had changed their relationship to where Red hid something from her.

"I'm sorry; I know it's just a story. I never do mean to get so serious," Red whispered with a frown, looking down to the grass below her.

"No, no don't be…" Reaching out and cupping Red's cheek so she would look at her, she smiled, shrugging. "I understand. But, it is just a story. So, do you want to continue said story? I know a dragon battle is coming up in it, you always enjoyed those."

Smiling, Red nodded, laying her head back onto Belle's lap, sighing in content. "Yes, do continue. I am curious to see how this story ends."

Picking the book back up, Belle tried to find her place, trying not to let the unknown secret rip her apart from the inside out.

* * *

It became obvious why Red had always favored this spot since Belle had shown it to her. The water was tranquil and always calm, the island in the center was like a small hideaway, and the rock bay that surrounded it made it almost like something from one of Belle's books or a child's drawing.

At night though, it was the most serine and pure place that no storybook could ever capture, that much was certain. Lying on a thick quilt with both girls sprawled out across it; it was the perfect definition of bliss. They were mostly silent, minus a few sparked conversations that lasted for a few minutes. Other than that, they were content with just listening to the sound of the night.

Reaching above her head, Red took Belle's hand into her own, squeezing it gently as she spoke. "There's been a small change of plans…"

Raising an eyebrow, Belle kept her eyes on the stars. Part of her hoped Red had changed her mind, but she knew better. "And what change was that?"

"I know I was supposed to leave tomorrow but… It's been moved to tonight, because of perfect traveling conditions." Licking her lips, Red continued to grip Belle's hand, almost too terrified to let go. This moment was precious, and though she knew she'd have to let go soon, she wasn't quite ready yet.

Letting out a shaky breath, Belle nodded, trying her best to keep her composure. She would cry, but later, not when this was her last few moments before Red left. "Do you have any idea when we'll see one another again?"

Nodding, Red looked to the stars, "Yes, a year, I shall return then, I promise. I never break my promise, do I?"

Silence then felt thick, like there were words both wanted to say, and yet neither could. "Belle?"

"Hm?"

"How many stars are there?"

Giggling, Belle shook her head, eyes trying to count all she could see. "I have no idea… Millions, probably. Why?"

Shrugging, Red pursed her lips, "I've always been curious…"

Frowning, the princess closed her eyes, trying to keep this moment in her memory. "I'm going to miss you so much…"

"I know… I'll miss you too." Squeezing her hand reassuringly, Red let her eyes shut. "Start counting to one hundred, Rabbit."

Sniffling, Belle took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure. "Already?"

As she nodded, Red began to sit up, glancing around. She knew Graham was nearby, she could feel it, but she knew he was too kind to come and haul her off. "Yes… Come on, start counting, please."

"One… Two… Three…" Her voice was getting shaky each time she spoke, every number she lost a bit more of her composure. Still, Red was holding her hand, both of them unwilling to let go of the other for a little bit longer. "Twenty six, twenty seven, twenty eight…"

"Keep counting, Belle," Red whispered, she sat, hovering over Belle's face as she looked down to her friend. Everything Red needed to remember, she had to remember every last detail of Belle's face. Despite the fact that Red knew this was her choice, it still hurt. This was her best friend. _She's more than that and you know it._

"Fifty three, fifty four, fifty five," Belle continued, trying her hardest to keep calm. The only way she was succeeding was by not opening her eyes, desperate not to lose the bit of sanity she held onto. Still, she was slipping, tears slowly beginning to slip from underneath her eyelids.

Reaching out with her free hand, Red brushed away the tears that strayed from Belle's eyes, biting back her own.

"Seventy nine, Eighty, Eighty one…"

Slowly pulling her hand from Belle, Red stood, reaching up around her neck and untying the red cape from herself. She knew the rule; she couldn't prevent her transition if she was going to stay with the pack. After her first full moon with them, she wouldn't refuse.

"Ninety eight, Ninety nine…" _One Hundred._

Opening her eyes and sitting up, Belle frowned, seeing no sign of Red. She had always been the sneaky one, Belle should have known better. Looking down to the quilt through, she furrowed her brows, seeing the cloak Red had been infamous for. "You forgot your cloak," she whispered, more to herself than anything else. Her fingers danced across the pattern on it, a small smile betraying the tears that were already staining her face.

Standing, Belle gathered the quilt and the cloak, deciding to figure out later if she'd give the cloak back to Granny or not. Looking once more before walking into the forest and towards the castle, she shook her head, feeling her sobs begin to break through her façade. _You better keep your promise._


	5. II Chapter 5

**This is quite the time skip, just an fyi. Everything that has happened will be revealed over time, just be patient. I would also like to thank riverdoctor of tumblr for being my beta, even though she took forever to beta. (kidding) Now would also be a good time to mention that this story will have some abuse, physical and mental. I will warn prior to each chapter that has it, but I understand not everyone can handle it. So, trigger warning.**

**Reviews are loved!**

* * *

Licking her lips, Red sighed, leaning against a rock.

"Our men are too weak, we need to head back and get supplies and get wounds treated!"

"We need to move forward, pup."

"You're going to get us all killed with this sort of leadership!"

Feeling a small nudge to her side, Red looked over, smirking up to her friend who sat next to her. "Are they really still going at it?"

Nodding, the wolf looked to her paler friend, raising an eyebrow. "Do you really expect any different? Ever since Graham has been pack leader he's gotten shit because he's young."

"We should do something, though. This is getting ridiculous, the pack is hurting bad… Even you are, despite your lack of showing it."

Shaking her head, she locked eyes with her friend, "No, you know better, Snow. You're not a wolf, therefore you don't have say in political matters."

Scoffing, Snow crossed her arms over her chest, sitting up straighter. "I am a queen, you know, I deserve a bit of respect."

"Respect isn't included by putting your nose into these matters," Red said with a small chuckle, looking back to Graham as the fire in his eyes settled.

"Enough! I am alpha and if you challenge me again, I will put you back into your place," he growled, hands in fists so tight that his knuckles turned white.

Walking over to Graham, she placed her hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her. "I know it isn't my place, but maybe we should turn back. The next town is-"

"I know, Red," Graham whispered, a small frown on his lips. "But some of the pack is badly hurt, we need to get to the closest town, and that happens to be… Well, her kingdom."

Chewing her bottom lip, Red nodded, resisting the urge to nurse her own wounds. Avoiding only worked for so long until you were forced to return to where you dreaded, it seemed. "I'll help Snow ready the others, then."

Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Graham smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow. "You knew you were going to have to face her again eventually, we can only avoid a kingdom for so long before we are called back to it." Turning and beginning to walk away, he paused, pursing his lips. "Also, tell Snow we'll have her back home in no time, I'd rather not have Charming cut off my head for keeping his wife away from him for so long."

Rolling her eyes with a small laugh, she turned back to Snow, nodding towards the other men. "Come on, we have a long journey ahead, you know."

Nodding, Snow bit her lip, thinking of what to say exactly that would make all of this at least somewhat okay. "Are… Are you going to be okay, Red?"

Nodding, Red lifted her saddle onto her horse, tightening the belt. "Yeah, I think so. You can only avoid someone for so long, I suppose."

* * *

Sighing and drumming her fingers on the top of the table, Belle looked across the table to the nobles as the king continued discussing the business that needed to be attended to in the kingdom.

"The taxes need to be raised, gentlemen. It is final; you all would be wise to agree."

Though most did have the temptation to argue against him, the nobles bit their lips, mostly out of fear. How a king could be this terrifying and cruel no one knew, especially when it never used to be this way.

Unable to bite her tongue however, Belle sat up, locking eyes with the king as she spoke. "I actually disagree, your grace. The raise on taxes would damage the kingdom more that help it. If you're only seeking to fatten your pocket, this is all but pointless."

Raising an eyebrow, the king stood, making his way over to Belle, almost challenging her with his stance. "I beg your pardon?"

Feeling a knot in her throat, Belle kept her eyes locked with the king, desperate to win this battle. "Our people are suffering as is, they barely made it through the winter after such a poor summer, and you want to raise taxes? You're going to kill everyone before you get a chance to even increase your chest. It makes more sense to lower taxes; it wouldn't damage anything, but rather help it."

As the nobles began to nod, the king looked over them, feeling defeat inch over him quickly, especially as Belle nodded to them with a small smile.

"Perhaps you have a point, your majesty," the king said, pursing his lips. "This matter will be discussed more later. You good sirs are allowed to leave. Thank you for your time."

Standing as a joint unit, the nobles bowed their head before making their way out of the great hall, murmuring to themselves in discussion. What of, the king could care less; he was more focused on Belle whose humble expression had turned to one of dread and fear.

As Belle slowly stood, her eyes were on the table, begging that he would look and walk away. Such a pleasantry wasn't granted however when a hand hit hard across her face, causing her to gasp and reach up to her cheek, in both defense and an attempt to sooth it.

"Your majesty, I-"

"Silence, you ungrateful girl," the king bellowed, fists balled in anger. "I am your king; you should do better to respect me. Above that, I am your husband; you will do well to remember that."

Nodding, Belle closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. "Yes, Gaston," she whispered, hoping he would leave.

Standing a bit taller, he puffed out his chest, fixing his jacket as he spoke. "Good, now please, go fix your hair. I've word we're getting visitors of some sort."

Looking up, Belle raised an eyebrow, mostly out of curiosity. "Who, your grace?"

"Mercenaries."

* * *

The whispers in the town were almost a mirror vision of the first time the mercenaries had come to town, Red noticed that immediately. Graham had been specific for most of the pack to keep their faces covered, as to not draw suspicion to the scars that marked their face and neck. Red still kept her hood over her face however, mostly now to protect her identity. The town had a tendency to remember, especially those who left and never returned, more so those who were friends with the princess.

Still she was shocked that the town healer didn't talk to people after seeing her face. The healer had been around since Red was a girl, it would be impossible for the older woman not to remember her. All the same, she was silent about her knowledge of who was in town again.

Lying flat on her stomach, the wolf winced, biting her bottom lip in an attempt not to squirm and/or scream in agony as cool, wet cloths were placed on her back. Her eyes were pressed shut, trying to imagine herself anywhere but there in the humid shack.

"Stop holding it in, the tenser your muscles are the longer it takes for the medication to seep in, therefore the longer it takes to heal."

Sighing softly, Red turned to look at the woman, biting her bottom lip. "May I ask you a question?"

The older woman nodded, not looking to Red as she soaked more clothes in a large wooden bowl. Honestly, Red had no idea what the woman was putting on her, nor did she want to know. All she did know was that it was a bright yellow and that it shined like the sun on water.

"You recognize me… Why haven't you said anything to the townspeople? I know they're the curious sort, but… You remain quiet."

"Some of us know how to hold our tongue, child." Looking up from the wooden bowl, she laid another strip onto Red's back, watching as she tensed again. "Also, I know better than to meddle in matters that are not my own."

Furrowing her brows, she reached out to the woman's wrist as she tried to walk away, the wolf still biting her bottom lip. "What do you mean?"

Letting out a small laugh, the woman shook her head, raising an eyebrow. "You've been gone for eight years, child… Not everyone is oblivious to you no longer being around." Reaching to a towel, the woman dried her hands, "Lay here, please. I'll return in a moment. Snow White will be in shortly so don't worry too much."

* * *

The town really was almost exactly as she had left it, everyone doing the same daily routine, children running around and laughing, the same exact things. Still, despite how boring it all seemed, Red had missed this. The smells were all familiar, and a sense of home began to sink in, until she was reminded by a sharp nudge to her ribs that it no longer was.

"Hello? Red, are you in there?"

Rolling her eyes and looking to Snow, she pushed her gently, laughing as they walked. "Yes, sorry… I just was lost in everything."

Nodding, Snow linked her arm with Red's, looking around as they were nearing the market square. "It really is a lovely town… I can see why you'd get lost in everything."

Chuckling, Red paused, trying to listen in better to whatever she was hearing.

"_Stop it!"_

"_Aw, little girl is crying!"_

"_You get the dolly when you stop being a baby!"_

"What is it?" Snow whispered trying to register and hear whatever had stopped Red.

Shaking her head, Red detached herself from Snow, following the sound of the voices, trying desperately to find them.

"_Little Elise is a big baby!"_

"_Just give me back my doll, please!"_

"_Baby!"_

Rounding a corner, her eyes locked onto the scene. Two boys, obviously older, teasing a girl who couldn't be older than four, holding a doll high above their heads.

Gritting her teeth, Red resisted going over there and hurting the immature boys. Still, it hit something inside of her, almost like this was déjà vu in a way. This scene was familiar, like a moment from the past, only with new faces.

Pushing away her thoughts, Red made a beeline for the boys, snatching the doll from their hands, raising an eyebrow at them. "I do hope you boys were all just playing."

The two boys snapped their heads up to look at her, fear stricken in their eyes. "We- no ma'am," one of them whispered, backing away from her.

Pushing her hood back and away from her face, she kneeled down, flashing a smile. "Good… But, this sweet girl said stop, so I think you two best be on your way."

The two boys ran fast away from her, bumping into a few townspeople on their way, sending the small girl into a fit of giggles.

Turning to face Red, the girl smiled, taking her doll back, "Thank you."

Nodding, Red tucked a strand of hair out of the girl's face as she spoke. "Of course, I'm in the business of helping people… What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Elise. Princess Elise."

Furrowing her brows, Red scanned over the girl. "Princess?"

"Elise!"

Just like that, the girl turned, running to the woman who called her name, clinging to her leg. "Mommy!"

"Oh sweetheart I was so worried… Are you alright, someone told me you were getting picked on by some boys…"

"I was, but she sent them away!"

Standing, Red bit her bottom lip hard, debating whether to stay or run with her tail between her legs. Still, she knew better. After all, this was no longer her home, she was but a guest, and she would act as such.

Bowing low, Red closed her eyes, hoping that maybe she hadn't recognized her. "Your majesty…"

Footsteps neared her, and Red refused to look up, hoping by some miracle this wouldn't be happening in a town square full of people. When she felt a delicate hand on her chin however, she knew her hope was ill fated from the start. Looking up slowly, Red sighed, locking eyes with the only person she had been praying to avoid.

"Red?" Belle whispered, the question more rhetorical than anything else. The pain in Belle's eyes was enough for Red to almost pull her in for a hug, just like she used to.

Still, this was Belle, a girl who was now queen as far as she knew. Licking her lips, Red nodded, gently taking a hold of Belle's wrist. "Belle…"


	6. II Chapter 6

"_Red?" Belle whispered the question more rhetorical than anything else. The pain in Belle's eyes was enough for Red to almost pull her in for a hug, just like she used to._

_Still, this was Belle, a girl who was now queen as far as she knew. Licking her lips, Red nodded, gently taking a hold of Belle's wrist. "Belle…"_

* * *

Her hand pulled away as fast as it reached out to touch, an immediate feeling of self-consciousness falling upon her. The eyes from the townspeople seemed locked on the exchange, whispers immediately erupting as they attempted to pass by without notice. It'd be impossible not to notice, honestly, seeing as they seemed to be the only noise coming around them.

Licking her lips and placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders, Belle knelt down, smiling her usual queen smile. "Sweetie, why don't you run off to get freshened up for dinner, yes?"

Pouting, Elise looked to her mother, lip out and big blue eyes. Honestly, Red couldn't help but chuckle to herself, just a bit. _Just like her mother._

"Don't even try that, only works with your nanny. Go inside, I'll join you as soon as I can."

Sighing in defeat, she turned to Red, hugging her leg tightly. "Thank you," she all but whispered, releasing her leg and taking off towards the castle at the opposite end of the square, arms out and free like a bird.

_Spitting image._

Clearing her throat, Belle raised an eyebrow before sighing softly. "Thank you, if you hadn't-"

"It wasn't a problem, really," the wolf said with a shrug, the same lopsided grin she had always had plastered on her face.

Stepping closer and bowing her head, the queen bit her lip, nodding her head, "But it was… And again, I thank you."

Looking down, Red felt the grin slip away to be replaced with a frown as she looked into Belle's eyes, for the first time in years. There was confusion, sadness, but mostly hurt. "Belle, I-"

"There you are!"

Pulled from her eye trance with an almost tackle to the dirt, Red looked down, rolling her eyes with a laugh as Snow hugs her tightly before pulling away.

"You just vanished, and I had no idea where you went!" Huffing and taking deep swallows of air, it was obvious that Snow had either run to catch up to her or was just really excited to see her friend after being separated for more than five seconds.

"I told you, I heard something! I always do that when I hear something, I go investigate."

"You didn't tell me anything, you just took off. Big difference, I didn't know we could read one another's minds now," she said, pointing a hard glance before looking to the woman in front of her, a large smile forming over her lips. "Oh goodness, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be rude." Extending her hand immediately, she flashed a pearly white smile, causing Red to roll her eyes. "Snow, Snow White. And you are?"

Immediately taking her hand and shaking it gently, Belle smiled, tilting her head slightly. "Belle… I knew I recognized you. During the war with the evil queen, her men were sent here and pinning wanted signs everywhere and what now. I should apologize for not being respectful and not curtsying in the presence of a queen."

An eyebrow shooting up, she shot a sideways glance to Red before shaking her head, smile still in place. "No, I should be curtsying for you! You're queen of this land, are you not?"

Stopping Snow, Belle shook her head, "Now, now… I don't think that's necessary, really."

Lifting her head, Snow nodded, biting her bottom lip. "I've always thought it rather silly that we all bow to one another… We should be considered equals, should we not?"

"We should…"

They held their gaze, simple and polite, until Red tugged gently on Snow's arm. "Snow, we should get back… The men will be wondering why we haven't come back with something to eat."

"You all should join us for dinner," Belle said, quicker than her mind had time to register what she was saying. Still, she couldn't take it back and simply smiled; only keeping eye contact with Snow.

"We really-"

"Would love to join you for dinner!" Snow interjected, a sharp elbow hitting the wolf in the stomach, making her quiet immediately. "I'm sure the men would love something that wasn't cooked by us, we're not the best of cooks."

"Don't I know it," Belle mumbled, hazarding a look at Red. Their eyes locked immediately, but only for a moment before Red's shied away. "Be sure to be there fast, my husband was getting rather restless but I think he'll be delighted by some male company tonight."

Nodding, Snow bowed her head, more out of respect for offering them a warm meal than for the other woman's status. "We'll be there shortly then, promise." Turning, Snow began to be dragged off by Red, who was grumbling to herself.

"You're seriously mad?"

"Gee, what gave you that sort of impression?" Red hissed, releasing Snow from her grip, arms crossing tightly over her chest as they walked towards the hut the pack stayed in. Honestly, she just wanted to get back to the hut and fake sick.

Sighing and grabbing Red by the back of her vest, she pulled her back, furrowing her brows. "Seriously? You're acting like a child, Red… I would know, I have one!"

Looking to Snow, Red bit her bottom lip, trying to keep it from trembling. "It's _her_, Snow…"

Watching as Red began to walk again, arms down to her sides as she made it to the hut, Snow stood, trying to put it together in her head. "What her…" Eyes shooting wide, it hit her, the darker haired woman mentally kicking herself. "Damn it..."

* * *

To be honest, dinner had gone better than Red had pictured it would. The only words spoken between Red and Belle were pleasantry greetings, and even that was near impossible for Red to do while avoiding eye contact. Most of the dinner went with Gaston, Red, and the pack talking loudly, together as a group while Snow and Belle seemed to be lost in their own discussion.

"No, best place is the neck, always the neck!" one of the men shouted, nodding triumphantly.

"It's the hardest place to get to, you dumbass," Red murmured, but of course, she should know better. While Gaston, soaked into their conversation, was oblivious to Red's comment, all of the other wolves turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh? And I suppose you know better?" the same man asked, arms crossed defensively across his chest.

All eyes seemed to be turned to her, especially since she hadn't spoken too much during most of the night, just interjecting with a small witty comment or something. Even Belle and Snow had stopped their conversation, obviously intrigued by whatever had silenced the men and women of the pack.

"I actually would like to hear what you have to say… Red, was it? Most of my men have always told me the throat as well. In hunting, it's the heart, but that's near impossible to hit, same as the neck. So, please?" Gaston asked, eyebrow raised.

Honestly, Red hated the man, for reasons that were her own and selfish, but sitting here, watching him during the conversation… Honestly, maybe he was what all the rumors made him out to be, sweet as he is handsome.

Still, his intrigue definitely lit a fire in her, turning to face the man who seemed to be nothing but a fool. "Best spot is the stomach, if you're looking for them to die. Aiming for the neck will either leave you hitting armor or missing entirely and hitting an area that would do little to no damage. However, if you're looking for mercy and wish to keep them alive, the ankle. They'll lose a foot, but they certainly won't die from it."

Nodding, Gaston laughed with agreement, clapping his hands. "Excellent! Graham, you and your men, you should all stay here at the palace. You all certainly have quite a bit to teach my men and a hut is no place for you all to stay."

A hard foot was pressed heavily upon Red's before she could even open her mouth to object, instead wincing from the pain.

"We'd certainly love to. Red would be honored to show your men a thing or two, she is by far the best one we have with sword," Graham interjected as the men went back to their chatter, patting the woman besides him on the shoulder, his hold on her foot released.

"Excellent! Belle, what do you think?" Gaston asked, turning to his wife besides him, smile honest and endearing. It was actually in these moments Belle could forget who he actually is, but then again, her mind wasn't exactly on him.

"I think it's all a bit barbaric, to be quite honest," she said, eyes not looking up as she took a small sip of the tea in front of her, feeling eyes bore down as soon as she stopped speaking.

Before anyone could speak up, Red sat up straighter, scoffing. "Oh, of course you do. We all don't expect someone like _you_ to understand."

Putting down her cup, she felt a bit of hot tea burn her skin at how quickly and hard she slammed it down. "Oh, I'm sorry? What's that supposed to mean?"

Chuckling, Red leaned in on her hands, cocking her head to the side. "Sorry, but a woman of your stature, you don't even comprehend war, nor what it entails… You don't understand how what we do is what we do to survive. How does that spell it out for you, _your Majesty_?"

Squaring her jaw, Belle held her gaze with Red, knowing that everyone was silent at the table except for the both of them during this little square off. "I know what war is about, I've read-"

"No, you've read about what books make war out to be," she interjected, making Belle stop mid-sentence, fury obvious in her eyes. Still, Red continued, standing and leaning her hands against the table, a dark smile on her lips. "Those books are not written by the men who endure it, but the cowards who rather act as though they understood what it was like. So, no, you know nothing of war, and I highly doubt you ever will. Because one thing is for certain, and that's that you'll never come out from behind your books."

The sting in Belle's eyes, it made her vision go blurry, but it was more than that. Her pride, opinion, and heart all got shot down from a string of carefully placed words. Still though, she held face, a smile going onto her lips. "Fine… Now, if you'll excuse me, I rather think I'm quite tired." Standing and leaning down to place a simple kiss on her husband's cheek, she turned, walking out of the dining hall as normally as she could, not daring to break her façade, not yet.

As Red sat down slowly, conversation erupted once again from the pack and Gaston, all acting as though nothing had happened. Still though, as soon as she locked eyes with Snow, she felt the guilt sweep over her immediately. Snow really had the mother thing down.

* * *

She was silent, most of her walk, mostly because of how it all had changed, it seemed. While everything seemed to be exactly the same, it was now that she was noticing the changes to everything. The sign for the tavern had been replaced, after it had hung by one hopeless, rotted rope for years, all of the lanterns had been replaced with those enchanted by magic rather than the fire torches Red had become accustomed to. Hell, even the trees were different.

What was most different, however, was the path she had memorized that day eight years ago with Belle. Before, Red had known every single thing about this path, from where the roots came across it to the cracks in the dirt. Now though, more and more roots seemed to cover it, hardly even making it a path anymore but more like her usual hike through the woods. Access to see stars was covered, save for a few spaces between the leaves that allowed for a bit of moonlight of the near pitch black path. Had it not been for the fact that Red would know her way blindfolded, she'd be lost in mere minutes.

Once she broke out of the trees and into the moonlight though, she felt a small smile grace her lips. Of course this place would remain untouched, down to the trees on the small patch of land out in the middle. Looking over to where rock met water, her eyes fell upon a silhouette. Immediately, but as quietly as possible, Red tried to make her way over to the woman without being noticed.

"You know, you always told me I could find you here."

Red should have known better that she would have been in vain, trying to not be noticed. Since they were children, Belle and her had always had a connection of sorts, something they placed as their close bond. They knew when one was hurt, when one was upset, and of course, when the other was nearby.

Chuckling, Red sat next to her, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Yes… You always could, I was in love with this place. I've travelled many places, and this place has always remained the most beautiful."

Belle nodded, looking over to Red, lip going between her teeth. "Yeah, it really has… Nothing has changed, not here, at least."

Turning her head, Red frowned, shaking her head. "Belle, I am so sorry… I shouldn't have acted that way, not in front of your… Well, you know."

"Husband?" Belle said, shaking her head before turning to the water. "I'm not upset about what you said, actually… You were honest, and that's probably the first time you have been in a very long time, at least with me."

"Belle-"

"Why didn't you ever come back?" Belle choked out, looking back to Red, tears rimming her eyes. "A year, you _promised_ a year, Red. You've never broken a promise to me, not until then. Did I do something?"

Shaking her head, the wolf reached out, taking the queen's hand into hers. "No, not really, just… I don't know. I just couldn't."

Scoffing, Belle, rolled her eyes, raising an eyebrow. "I may drown myself in books, but I am not oblivious to everything. You left, and from what I'm guessing, by how you reacted in the market square, you weren't planning on seeing me again. So… Why?"

Red couldn't help but smile, taking in Belle's curiosity. "You know, if not for the whole "human" thing, you'd make for one hell of a wolf." Glancing down to their hands, she squeezed gently, more to ground her than anything else. She was silent, probably longer than she should be, but how could she tell Belle something that would ruin whatever remained of their friendship?

"You can't tell me, can you?" Belle whispers, more in knowing than in question.

"No, it's not that I can't, it's just…" Looking down to her feet, she chewed her lip, thinking of the best way of putting things, but she had no idea how to make this better. "You know I tell you everything, Belle… Just, please? I'm begging you, not right now…"

Without any hesitation, Belle nodded, a smile forming on her lips. "I know… I think that's fair, but you owe me one, before you go." Standing slowly, she moved away from the water's edge, causing Red to raise an eyebrow.

"You're leaving, already?" she asked softly, turning her head to look at her.

"Oh, certainly not. Rather, I think it's a beautiful night for a swim, don't you?"

Red was thankful for the darkness as a heavy blush crept over her cheeks, watching as Belle began to untie the ties of the corset on the outside of her dress. "I- but what about the king? Won't he wonder where you are?"

Laughing, Belle shook her head, glancing over her shoulder as she removed the corset. "No, I rather think not. He'd have told me if I were to expect him tonight so… I believe I have plenty of time for a swim." Moving forward and dipping her feet into the cool water, it was instant relief from the warm summer night, sending a shiver up her spine. "Of course, if you're chicken…"

Scoffing, Red stood quickly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, hardly!"

"Prove it," she said with a simple shrug of her shoulders, shrugging her dress off before diving into the cool water, instantly relishing the feel of it against her skin. It wasn't long before she heard a splash behind her, turning to see Red behind her, a devilish grin on her lips.

"You know, this seems familiar, somehow," the wolf said with a small laugh, wading in the cool water.

"Well, almost…" Pushing the water away from her and into Red's face, she was sent into a fit of giggles, watching Red's smile falter a bit. "Now that, that's familiar."

Instantly, Red regained herself, sending a small splash of her own back towards Belle, receiving one again before the two of them were screaming and laughing, splashing one another like the girls they had once been. They stopped for a moment, looking at one another cautiously, still giggling.

"Give?"

"Never," Red said in response, sending them both into another frenzy of splashes.

They kept going about their little splash fight, until a hand reached out and grabbed Belle by her elbow, pulling her tight against skin. Immediately, the splashing stopped, both girls still laughing and trying to control themselves.

"Give?" Red asked, eyebrow cocked in victory.

Laughing still, Belle nodded, pushing wet hair from Red's face. "Yes, but only because it's pretty much impossible to splash you at this angle."

Their laughs died quickly though, both of them noticing how Red didn't loosen her grip, not at all, but it rather seemed firm and unbreakable. Hand moving away from Red's hair, Belle traced her fingers slowly over Red's cheeks, her breath hitching at the contact. A knot immediately formed in Belle's throat, unable to say anything, and instead let her eyes travel down to Red's lips, thumb brushing out against the bottom one as they parted.

Leaning in, Belle cupped Red's cheek, brushing their noses as their parted lips barely brushed, gasping slightly before pressing her lips fully against Red's. There wasn't a moment of hesitation, Red's arms loosening slightly as she kissed back, equally as desperate as Belle did. Her hands traced the queen's spine, feeling her tremble beneath her touch. Belle's hands had traveled behind Red's neck, holding her in place, feeling more as if it had been something she had missed rather than something entirely new.

Just as quickly as it happened though, it ended, Belle pulling back as the need for air became too great. The feeling of arms around her waist was gone immediately after, panicked eyes meeting Belle's.

"Red?"

"Belle, I-… I'm so sorry, I… I should go, I need to get back," Red whispered, words coming out in a frenzied blur, Belle not even really registering any of it before looking up and seeing Red dressed and attempting to pull her boots on.

"Red, wait!"

Dropping her boots, Red looked up, seeing a confused Belle still wading in the cool water before shaking her head and taking off into the woods.


	7. II Chapter 7

"So, you ran?"

"I mean, sort of-"

"No, no 'sort of'. Gods, Red! You're as terrible of a liar as Charming!"

Letting out a sigh, Red finally looked up to meet her friend's eyes. This was probably one of the worst moments that Snow could've caught her to give her yet another lesson on morals. And yet, here she was, being lectured to as though she were a child. Poor Emma; hopefully the kid wouldn't grow up to be as terrified as her godmother when it came to these topics.

Frowning, Snow reached out, taking her friend's hand into hers, squeezing in gentle reassurance. "I know you, Red, and this isn't you. You've never been one to run from your problems."

Scoffing, the wolf raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's the entire reason I went with the pack to begin with. You know that!"

"But you changed in the pack," Snow offered, brows furrowed in worry as she attempted to keep Red quiet. If someone walked in, she knew Red would shut down and stop speaking all together. To prevent that, they had to keep quiet. A troubling thing to do, with the full moon drawing so close. "Or at least I thought you did..."

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Red let her eyes drop to the bed spread beneath them, deciding that tracing the patterns on the quilt had become the most interesting thing in the world. "I don't know, Snow. It gets complicated when I'm with her. And now that it's confirmed that she's married? I don't know if I can handle it, being so close to her."

Pursing her lips, Snow swatted Red's hand away from the quilt, getting her to meet her eyes. "How about a break then?"

Immediately, Red's attention was completely dedicated to Snow.

"I need to get back to Charming and Emma, desperately... It's been months and I don't even know what Charming has taught my daughter-"

"Your daughter?"

"Silence when the queen is speaking! Anyway, I want to check and make sure it all is okay... Plus, since your pack no longer requires my services..."

Nodding, Red let a smile slowly slip onto her lips as she looked to her friend. "Why, Queen Snow White, I would be honored to take you back to your castle."

Smiling proudly, Snow nodded her head. "Good! We can leave tomorrow then. You'll be gone for, what, a week's time? We'll have you back here by the time the full moon has come and I can be with my husband and daughter."

Chuckling and nudging her friend gently with her foot, Red slipped off the bed, gesturing towards the door. "Great. Now, my queen, get out of my room so I can sleep. Seeing as I can assume that Graham won't be pleased with the late notice."

Letting out a groan, Snow stood, crossing her arms with a pout as she made her way towards the door. "I hate being called that..."

"You used it first."

* * *

"Really, Red? _Really?_"

Looking down to her feet with her hands behind her back, Red sighed. Of course Snow would leave her to her alpha's wrath. Stupid Snow, she would mention the idea this late in the game.

"I just- Graham, come on... I need to get out of here for a bit; did you see what happened last night?"

Growling slightly, Graham tried to remind himself to keep calm. He was alpha; he had to retain some sort of composure as to insure he didn't accidentally rip off someone's head. "But now?! Red, we just got here. Can't she wait?"

"See, that's the good thing! No need to worry, the pack isn't going."

Pulling back slightly, Graham raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Alright, I'm listening..."

"You said I was your best swordsman, which is very true... So, let me, and I alone, go with Snow. I can protect her with little effort." Scanning Graham's face, she could see the uncertainty, causing her to continue. "I'm your best bowman as well. Plus, ever since the queen and Snow formed a compact, the roads have been much safer to travel on."

"I know you, Red," Graham said with a chuckle, leaning into the cool stone of the castle. "You don't take roads, you'll take shortcuts. That said it has been much safer to travel..."

Pushing her bottom lip out and forming the best puppy eyes she could, Red looked to her leader, but more so her friend, hoping he would accept this without much hesitation.

Sticking a finger out and pushing Red's lip into its proper place, he shook his head, another chuckle escaping his lips. "No need for that, you have my permission to go. One condition, however."

Letting a full blown smile break out on her face, Red nodded quickly, trying to keep her composure and not jump up and down with glee. "Yes, anything!"

"The full moon... You need to be here, got it? I've heard sources tell me that the pack we fought with before we came here followed us and is currently waiting to strike. Not many of the others have recovered so I need you here to protect this town and village." Reaching out, Graham placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "No matter how much your head tells you not to."

Closing her eyes, Red tried to calm and clear her head, shaking it after a moment. "I told you, I got it under control. That's why I went with you and the pack, to get it under control."

"You and I both know we're not discussing your wolf," Graham said calmly, looking to Red. She had become his younger sister almost, the one person who he turned to when he needed advise with the pack. Now though, things had changed, and because of Red's feelings, she wasn't as trustworthy. Not with safety of people, but safety with herself. "You came because you wanted to run, and to try and get rid of what you discovered when you came with us for your first true full moon."

"I know, because I was promised-"

"You were told that we could help you with your wolf, pup. But, what you discovered? You can't get rid of it. It comes with being a wolf."

"And it really sucks," Red muttered, feeling a hand on her head in a form of comfort.

"It's called a curse for a reason." Smiling softly, Graham pulled away, making his way towards the doors that lead outside to the town center. "Be sure Snow gets home safely! I prefer you not being killed in Charming's rage."

Laughing, Red shook her head before turning back towards the way she had been walking. With Graham's approval, she was now going to be able to get away from all of these troubling thoughts, if only for a moment.

Making her way down the halls, Red felt memories rushing into her brain, faster than she could register really. A crack in one of the stones, from when Red and Belle had been playing and managed to knock a giant statue into the wall. That got them one of the greatest talking to's ever, probably the biggest if Red remembered correctly. A tiny, hardly noticeably finger print placed into one of the stones on the floor, from Belle when Red had dared her to do it while the foundation had been drying. How they had gotten away with it, neither never knew, but they did by some remarkable miracle.

That was probably the most troubling part about being back; all of the memories of things that Red preferred not to remember. The memories weren't painful when they happened; they just seemed to haunt her. A ghost from one's past tended to do that, almost showing them the things that could have been, should have been, but things that no longer could occur. Perhaps that's what troubled her most, knowing that the things she had dreamed about were now only that, dreams.

Walking into her room, she nearly screamed when she saw her ghost of the past standing in her room, seeming to just be browsing without care.

"Your majesty? What are you doing here? You scared me!" Red chuckled out, shaking her head as she reached for a medium-sized brown leather pack, beginning to throw a few things into it.

Rolling her eyes, Belle moved over to the bed, sitting down next to it with a shrug. "You forgot your boots; I thought I'd return them." Her tone didn't hold much in it, nothing but that of politically based calmness and little to no emotion.

Nodding, Red continued to put a few more things into the bag before closing it, eyeing the boots that had been placed next to the door. "Thank you... Your majesty, you didn't-"

"Please don't, Red. You're only using the title because you think it will prevent me from mentioning last night," she snapped, eyes turning to lock with Red's. There were mixed bits of emotion in those eyes, bits of anger and sadness, along with other emotions that Red couldn't place.

"What's there to say? I was out of line, and I apologize. I don't know how it happened, but it did, and-"

Holding up her hand, Belle silenced Red with just the motion. Standing, the queen made her way over to Red, cautiously putting her hand on the wolf's forearm. "I know, alright? It meant nothing, right? That's what you were going to say, it's what you _always _said." Licking her lips, Belle pulled away, eyes unable to meet with Red's anymore. "Doesn't matter now, I suppose. Let's just put it behind us, alright?" Glancing over to the pack, her brows furrowed. "Leaving already?"

Shaking her head, Red pulled the pack over her shoulder. "No, just for the week. I need to take Snow back to her kingdom; she misses her daughter and husband..."

Nodding, Belle chewed on her bottom lip. It was an awful habit, one that her father had always put shame on, even continued to as his final days draw near. However, it was something she caught on with because of Red and her habit to do it.

"How long will you be gone?"

Shrugging, Red found herself looking to Belle with a small bit of guilt. She should stay; she needed to talk to Belle, but with this castle and town full of memories, it made it impossible to talk about the present. "A week tops. The full moon is coming and the pack needs me back here by then." Scanning the features that had saddened, Red sighed, slowly giving in to temptation. "Come with us."

Looking up slowly, Belle raised an eyebrow, "You're serious?"

Nodding, Red couldn't stop the smile that crept onto her lips. "Yes, really. Bring Elise; she's about Emma's age. I'm sure she'd love to get away from the boys of the town and be around someone who, in the future, may be an ally."

Laughing softly, Belle shook her head, catching Red's eye. "You sound like a politician yourself, wolf." Slowly, her smile faded, thinking to her husband. He was her obstacle, and getting him to agree seemed more than difficult than it usually was. Then again, with Belle and their daughter gone for a week, her husband could continue his escapades without her objection, something he craved. A week away wouldn't be too bad, probably a welcomed relief for both parties.

"So?" Red asked, both hoping and dreading if she said yes to this.

Smiling, Belle nodded, pressing her hands together in an attempt to hide her excitement. "I would like that, I believe. I'm sure Elise would as well. I just have to ask Gaston, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Nodding, Red walked towards the door, turning back to her friend. "Perhaps we can talk, when we can... The pressures of being back make it too hard to talk." Turning her back, she walked towards the room Snow was given. "We'll wait until midday, and then we have to leave so we can reach the castle by tomorrow's evening."

Walking from Red's room, Belle attempted to control her excitement. She had to, especially if she was going to convince her husband to let her go.

* * *

Rolling her eyes, Snow looked to Red with confusion and frustration. The entire point of taking Snow back to her kingdom now instead of waiting was so Red could escape her ghost, not so she could bring her with them. And yet, now Red was telling her this, and Snow couldn't decide whether she wanted to hit her over the head or just take pity.

"Can you not give me that look? I'm not Emma, nor am I Charming; I do not deserve that look."

"Oh, but you do," Snow snapped, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples with her middle and index fingers. "I honestly do not understand you. You'd think after traveling with you for all this time I would understand, but I don't. All of you wolves are complicated and kind of stupid."

Sighing, Red removed Snow's fingers from her head, causing her to meet the wolf's eyes. "Look, she and I need to talk, and we can't with all of these memories floating around. They make things complicated, in all honesty. This is the best way to handle it. Besides, you always complain about how Emma needs to make friends with other children."

"How is that fair, bringing my daughter, your godchild, into all of this?"

"It's the fairest, something I'm sure you know about," Red said with a wink, immediately granting a sharp elbow to her ribs. "Ow! Gods, what is it with everyone taking shots to my ribs?!"

"Because it was always your weakest point!"

Turning, both of them smiled, seeing Belle approach them with her daughter in tow.

"Glad you'll be accompanying us, your majesty," Snow said with a sincere smile, pulling her horse out of the stall and strapping her bag to the saddle.

Laughing softly, Belle shook her head. "Please, just call me Belle, I insist." Looking towards Red, she subconsciously bit her lip, "Thank you for inviting us. I don't think I've seen Elise so excited in quite some time."

Nodding, Red strapped Belle's bags and her own to their own horses. "Of course. Emma needs a playmate that isn't an overgrown child." A rock came to the back of her head, thankfully nothing more than a pebble. "Damn it, Snow! Stop hitting me, you call him one all the time!"

"Yes, but I'm married to him. Completely different."

Rolling her eyes, Red was able to catch the stifled laughter that Belle held back. That was something she hadn't seen since she had been here, that giant smile she would get when she attempted to hold back the laughter. She did it all the time, mostly because when her father was trying to lecture her, Red would be in the background doing something silly. On purpose or accidentally, that was for Red to know, but still. The laugh was something she hadn't seen since she had been here. But there was something else, something that Snow probably wouldn't notice. Still, it would be best if it were mentioned in private.

"Red?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned to face Snow, a lopsided smile on her face. "Sorry, lost in thought... Are we all set to go then?"

* * *

Most of the time they rode, they were quiet. Or well, Red and Elise were. Belle and Snow seemed to be lost in a world of their own, discussing political things that did nothing but bore Red. Never could Red be a queen, or well, in her case, more along the lines of she would never want to be alpha. There were so many different things to consider when running a group of people, and in all honesty, Red often felt as though she were too selfish to take on such a task.

Also, it all just seemed so boring. She often would be by Graham's side if different packs were called together for a meeting of sorts, and would more often than not get her foot stepped on or ribs jabbed for dozing off or not paying attention enough to answer a question asked by an elder.

Once, Graham had offered Red the chance to be alpha female, as it was more traditional for there to be two alphas in packs. Still, Red declined, for all the reasons she could figure in her head, most of them silly things that made little to no sense whatsoever. Still though, Graham never pressured her. He found more joy in bringing it up if it were ever mentioned amongst the elders or in the pack. It's probably one of very few times that Graham allows Red to swat him over the head without any backlash.

"So your name is Red?"

Looking down, Red nodded, smiling at the child who rode on the saddle with her. It was probably best that the child was now on Red's saddle, it allowed Belle to speak more freely to Snow it seemed. Plus, it was nice to have some company and not feel like the third wheel.

"Yep."

"You're named after a color," Elise giggled out, covering her mouth with her hands in an attempt to suppress it.

Sticking out her tongue, the wolf looked away from the girl and to the road. "Not so bad, plus it's more of a nickname. I don't even remember my own name at this point."

Raising an eyebrow, Elise pulled gently on the brown cloak draped over her, regaining Red's attention. "Who gave you it?"

Opening her mouth to speak, it immediately shut when she heard Snow calling her name.

"Red! Come on, we'll set up camp here for tonight. It'll be dark soon and you know I hate traveling at night."

Rolling her eyes, she eyed Elise, mouthing 'later' before she proceeded to dismount her horse, pulling the girl off with her and setting her down. Immediately the princess ran to her mother, whispering something to her before running off towards a tree nearby.

Walking over slowly, Belle smiled up to Red, about to speak before Red cut her off.

"I heard. Wolf hearing, it's definitely useful," she said with a wink, looking up to catch Snow walking over to Elise and sitting next to her. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Red sighed, trying to meet Belle's gaze. "I know we need to talk, Belle. Just... Unless you have something you need to say to me, like explaining that bruise on your chest, wait until I say something."

On reflex, Belle brought her hands over the bruise, glancing over her shoulder to Elise and Snow before looking back to Red with masked fear. "It's nothing, Red. Just ran into something in the stables..."

Rolling her eyes Red shrugged. She wouldn't argue, it wouldn't be fair. Despite being gone for as long as she had, Red wasn't blind to when Belle's lies. Belle was always a bad liar, even when they were children, and it didn't make a difference now at all.

"I'm not stupid, Belle, but I know better than to push you... But we'll talk, okay?" Smiling and putting a reassuring hand on Belle's shoulder, she squeezed before walking past her and away from the group to get firewood.

As soon as she was out of sight, Belle turned her back to everyone to adjust her dress. She was sure that she had been able to cover that bruise; she could have sworn she had... Then again, though, she had been in a huge rush to get to Snow and Red when she was getting Elise ready to leave. It was probably an error on her part.

_Or did I want them to see? _

Shaking her head, Belle turned back towards the group with a bright smile, joining Snow and Elise.


	8. II Chapter 8

**I do apologize! A lot of people think I have abandoned this story but really, it's just that classes have started so I've been really busy. I hope the longer chapters make up for it!**

* * *

"Oh my Gods, no!"

"Yes! She seriously just left me there on the ground, I kid you not!"

"This story is completely out of context," Red muttered, glaring down to the leaves below her feet. Sitting around the fire and gossiping, the wolf should have known better than to get soaked into such things. Snow always had a way of making it seem as though she herself was the victim in all of their adventures.

"Shush Red, this is exciting!" Belle snapped, turning back to Snow.

Shaking her head with a smile, Red gestured for Snow to continue her story.

"Well, as I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted, she left me on the ground. The men from Regina's army had me surrounded and she was nowhere to be seen," as she spoke, hand motions were key. Even without a painting or some way to see exactly how the image was laid out, Snow managed to illustrate what she spoke with flowing, smooth hand motions with little to no effort at all.

"There were about ten of them total, too many for me to take on myself. I thought I was dead for sure, that perhaps Red made a deal with the Queen. Then, I heard the howl." Snow gestured up towards the moon, emphasizing her point. "A giant wolf leapt out, pouncing on one of the men. It stunned the others, paralyzing them enough to where I could get my sword out and-"

"And I think Elise should be asleep before you get too involved in this," Red interrupted, looking over to Belle with a small laugh.

Mouth falling open, Elise looked up to her mother, a pout quickly coming over her. "Mommy, let me hear the rest of the story, please!"

Shaking her head gently with a small smile, she brushed her daughter's hair out of her face, "No darling, much too adult for you... Besides, it is very late and probably time for all of us to get some rest."

Nodding, Snow moved over, squeezing Elise's shoulder gently. "Yes. You can hear about some adventures tomorrow, yes? You can ride with me and we can talk all we want."

Her eyes lit up then, shifting eagerly as she stood and ran to her tent. "Goodnight Mommy, Queen Snow, and Red!"

Looking to the pair, Belle stood as well, brushing off her riding clothes, ridding her of the invisible dirt. "Yes, well, I will see you ladies in the morning." Slipping into the tent, silence fell over the makeshift campsite. The only noises were made by the insects surrounding them and the cackle of the fire.

Looking over to her friend, Snow smiled, nudging Red gently. "So, have you two talked?"

Shaking her head, Red glanced over to her, "No, I can't... I don't know how to tell her, Snow. I haven't been able to for eight summers, why would now be any different?"

Nodding, Snow turned towards the fire. "You had the courage once, Red. I'm not that forgetful but you had the courage before you found out she was going to be married." Standing, Snow turned once more to Red, a caring smile crossing her lips, "You don't have to start there, Red. You're not ready, I know that. But she wants to know more than that, you know."

Turning to her own tent, Snow slipped inside, leaving Red out beside the fire with her thoughts. She was right, the wolf knew. Belle wasn't asking just for that secret that Red had kept all of those years. No, she wanted more than that. For years, the pair had dreamed of adventures, and now that Red had them, Belle was curious. Not only that, but she had other questions.

Red had invited her; she needed to be the one to talk first. Otherwise, what was the point in all of this?

* * *

Feeling a soft shake and a hand come over her mouth, Belle felt the urge to scream.

"Sh, it's just me."

Relaxing, the queen turned her head to the smiling wolf above her, shaking her head in mock anger as the hand over her mouth was removed.

"Damn it, Red. You gave me a fright," she whispered, being sure the child beside her was undisturbed and kept in blissful sleep.

"Sorry... I need to get more firewood and I don't want to go alone."

It was code, really. As children, Red would make excuses for Belle to follow her out of the castle if she wanted to talk about something. At this point, Belle was all too eager to follow her old friend again. Besides, if it meant talking to her, it meant getting a bit closer to whatever caused Red to leave all of those years ago.

"Yes, of course." Turning to Elise, Belle carefully slipped her arm free from underneath her daughter and slipped out from the tent with Red.

Silence fell over them as Red led them away from the fire and deeper into the forest. They slowly began to gather wood, and it was the only moment that Red seemed to speak at first.

Bent over and picking up a few large sticks, she watched the moonlight be blocked around her as Red approached her from behind.

"I met Snow at the end of my first autumn away from you," she began, causing Belle to drop the sticks and turn to face her friend. She had to start somewhere.

* * *

_"Why did you steal our meat?!"_

_A dagger was pressed to her throat, fear marking every inch of Snow's face. "Please, I didn't-"_

_"That's enough, John!" _

_The man turned to the woman behind him, rolling his eyes and keeping his dagger firmly in place. "You don't have any authority here, pup. Get out of here. I'm busy teaching this _thief _here a lesson."_

_"And I am here to tell you that the alpha is looking for you... You know he doesn't like to be kept waiting."_

_Turning to look back to Snow, there was conflict there. He knew the leader. If he didn't go to him now, he'd be in a new sort of trouble. _

_Grunting and pulling away, John slipped his knife back into its sleeve. "Stay out of my way next time, pup," he growled, knocking shoulders hard with the woman as he walked out of his tent._

_"Please don't-"_

_Moving swiftly over to her, the woman smiled sweetly, shaking her head. "No, you're fine... I'm Red, by the way."_

_"I'm Sn-..." Snow paused, scanning Red's face. She couldn't trust anyone, she hadn't been able to for years. And now, with her face plastered in every town with a pretty bounty on top of it, it was only a matter of time before people found her to turn her in. Yet, something in Red's eyes, it made her calm and trusting. For the most part, at least. "Snow... Snow White."_

_Taking the bread from Snow, she nodded, turning and walking towards the entrance of the tent. "Well, come on. I'm sure you're starving and bread won't be very filling."_

_Furrowing her brows, Snow followed Red, sticking close to her as they made their way across the camp. "You knew who I was, didn't you?"_

_Nodding, Red walked over to a large pot that was over a fire, using the metal spoon inside to scoop out some of the food and put it into a bowl before handing it to Snow. "Yes. We travel quite a bit; most of us know your face. I'm shocked John didn't recognize you, actually."_

_"Then why aren't you-"_

_"Sounding the alarm?" Chuckling and preparing a bowl of the stew for herself, Red turned to face Snow. "Not everyone wants the bounty that's on top of your head, shockingly. Especially when the pack doesn't even agree with the one who put it there."_

_Nodding slowly, Snow sat down on one of the makeshift seats, eating slowly, attempting to savor her first warm meal in months. "Pack, you said?"_

_"Werewolves, Snow. Again though, not all of the werewolves side with the Queen."_

_Sighing, Snow set her bowl down, looking Red over once more. "Then what side are you on, Red? I'm not naive, I know a mercenary when I see one. Don't you all go to the highest bidder?"_

_Shrugging, Red finished her stew, setting her bowl down. "The highest bidder doesn't always pay with money, your majesty. Now please, eat. If I wanted you dead, don't you think I'd do it already?"_

_Opening her mouth to speak, Snow shut it instantly when Red held up her hand, a wolfish grin on her lips. "Besides, there hasn't been a female in the camp for quite a bit. I could use some female influence."_

* * *

"And she trusted you, just like that?"

Laughing, Red shook her head, poking at the newly refreshed fire with one of the sticks that had been gathered. "No, of course not... That took time and saving her life." Turning to face Belle, she smiled, shrugging. "The story she was telling you all earlier, about the men surrounding her? That's when she trusted me. Before that, we actually had a hard time keeping her with us. In the end, she learned she was safer with us than alone and in better company as well."

Nodding, Belle looked down to the log they shared, a sad smile on her lips. "Sounds like you... Saving people who thought you'd abandoned them."

Moving closer, the wolf reached her hand up, pulling the fabric over Belle's chest aside, fingers brushing the bruise that marked her chest. "Did he..."

The question didn't need to be completed; it was apparent what Red meant. Still, Belle couldn't help but wince at the tender touch and feel tears threaten to betray her. "Red, please-"

"Did he?" Red persisted, locking eyes with Belle. There was anger in them, so much anger, but also hurt. Like a child who had had their toy stolen or destroyed.

Reaching up and gripping Red's wrist, Belle nodded slowly, letting a lone tear slip past the barrier she had built. "He said he was sorry... He always does, he never means it."

"He's done it more than once?" Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, Red fought the urge to let some tears slip past her own eyes, though it was in vain.

With her free hand, Belle brushed away the tears that began to roll down Red's cheek. "No, don't, please... Red, don't-"

Leaning forward and capturing Belle's lips quickly, Red leaned in. Maybe it was a desperate attempt to keep her wolf under control and resist turning back to rip out Gaston's throat, or, and more likely, it was an attempt at comfort.

Breathing deeply through her nose, Belle pushed herself against Red, trying to reduce any space between them. Her tongue slipped into Red's mouth with little effort, almost as though it were waiting.

Red could hear it, the sound of how hard Belle's heart was beating. They were both desperate, but the thing that made Red hurt more was that their heartbeats matched. Blocking it out, Red tangled her fingers into Belle's hair with one hand, the other desperately gripping her waist and pulling her into her lap.

Their lips parted from one another for a moment, but it was brief, just long enough to take a few deep breaths. Red's tongue slipped out, flicking against Belle's bottom lip before drawing it between her teeth and sucking it. A quiet moan erupted from Belle's throat grinding hard down against Red.

Almost in a deja vu way, though, Red ripped herself away, turning towards the fire, or anywhere away from Belle.

"Red, please-"

"I can't," she spat out, closing her eyes as she felt the tears fill her eyes again. "Not now, not like this..." Slipping from underneath the queen, Red stood, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to calm down.

"What do you mean?"

Turning, Red looked down to Belle. Her eyes were still red from tears, but her lips were red and swollen from the kissing. Despite the red in her eyes even, they were darkened with arousal. Then she reached out a hand, gripping the wolf's hand, trying to keep her from running like she had before.

_Gods I'm weak._

"Belle, please... I can't," she whispered, eyes pleading as she pried her hand from Belle's grip.

Finally free of the tight grip, Red walked into the tent she was supposed to share with Snow, letting the flap close behind her.

"Red..."

* * *

The silence wasn't a pleasant one as it had been the day prior. Today, it hung thick between the once close friends, making it to where even Belle's child felt the effect.

Tugging on Snow's riding cloak, Elise frowned, looking up to the queen. "Why does mommy look so sad?"

Looking down to Elise, Snow couldn't help but frown back. Not even she knew, honestly. Red told Snow everything, usually as soon as it happened as to avoid the pestering Snow was infamous for. Instead, she just witnessed Belle and Red avoid eye contact and sneak longing glances towards one another. "I don't know... Why don't we talk about something livelier, hm?"

A bright smile replaced the young girl's frown, clapping her hands together. "Do you know the story of how Red got her name? She said she would tell me but then we got stopped..."

Nodding Snow chuckled, looking over to Red to see if she was listening at all. From the sideways glance, Snow knew she was. _Good. _

"Well... Your mother and Red had just become friends, from what I was told. Red and Belle were playing in the castle, when Belle's father came out and told Belle it was time for Red to go home."

Nodding along, Elise bit her bottom lip in anticipation of the story.

"Well, Red went back home, for a little while. Then, I don't really know why, she went back to the castle to be with Belle. It was late at night, so the guards told Red to just go back home, but, Red being Red-"

"I didn't listen," the wolf pitched in, a giant smile on her face at the memory. She remembered that day, like it was yesterday. "I went around and went underneath Belle's window."

Gasping, Elise turned to Red, entranced. "But mommy's room was high up!"

"It never stopped her." Belle grinned, looking over to Red. The first time they even met one another's gaze since the night before.

"Never." Clearing her throat and looking to the girl, the wolf sighed in thought. "There were, probably still are, vines that were thick and went all the way up and past the small balcony outside of her window. I started to climb them."

Laughing, Belle shook her head, looking to her daughter. "The guards saw someone climbing up the side of the castle and assumed it was a thief, because of the hood and well... It is rather suspicious."

Rolling her eyes, Red stuck her tongue out at Belle before looking to the young princess. "Yes, well, the guards sounded the alarm and started screaming 'Code Red!' at the top of their lungs."

"When Red made it up to my room, the guards broke in and grabbed her. Then they realized it was her, and, well..."

Smiling brightly and giggling through her hands, Elise shook her head.

"Ever since, people called me Red... And then Granny gave me a beautiful red cloak when I turned ten. The nickname just became who I was." Smiling and looking over to Belle, she gave a playful glare. "I also wouldn't have been caught if you met me where you were supposed to instead of falling asleep."

Jaw dropping in mock offense, Belle put her hand over her chest. "I did no such thing! You're the one who broke into the castle, and it wasn't even the last time you did!"

Looking up to Snow, Elise smiled, tugging on her arm gently. "How much further until we get to your kingdom?"

Looking up, Snow smiled brightly, nodding towards the castle that was coming into view. "We're here."

* * *

"Snow!" Charming came out of the castle, moving swiftly over to his wife and pulling her into a tight embrace which was quickly returned. It had been months since they had seen one another, but in this moment, it was as though they had never been apart.

"I do always find you, don't I?" Snow said with a grin, pulling back slightly to place a kiss on his lips.

Slipping off her horse and looking at the couple in adoration, Belle put a hand over her heart.

"It gets old fast, trust me," Red whispered as she came up behind her, chuckling. "Really, really old."

Turning to face them, Charming made his way over to Belle, bowing as he took her hand in sign of respect. "Lovely to have you here, Queen Belle. Though, I must admit, I had no idea you would be coming. I apologize for not expecting you or this lovely princess."

Clinging to her mother's riding leathers and burying her face in embarrassment, Belle couldn't help but grin down to her daughter. She was always shy around men, but that was mostly because of who her father was. Thankfully, Charming was nothing like Gaston.

"It's lovely to be here, your majesty. But really, call me Belle. And this is Elise."

Kneeling down in front of the girl and extending his hand, Charming looked to the young princess. "It's lovely to meet you, Elise. I'm James, but it seems as though everyone just calls me Charming."

Peeking out from her makeshift hiding space, Elise smiled shyly, taking his hand and shaking it. "Hello, Charming," she whispered before going back into hiding.

"Only a minute and you're scaring the child. New record, Charming," Red said with a grin.

Standing and embracing her, James used more pressure than necessary to push all of the air out of Red's lungs and leave her gasping for a moment before they both erupted into laughter. "I missed you too, Red. Your goddaughter has actually been asking when you'd be back."

Lighting up, Snow pulled on her husband's arm, earning his attention. "Emma? Where is she?"

"Asleep, I believe. She was put down for a nap an hour ago so it should be okay-"

James didn't even get to finish as Snow took off into the castle, leaving the four outside.

"Well, I sure would love to be able to freshen up after that long ride," Belle whispered towards James, extracting herself from her daughter's firm grasp.

"Yes, of course, how rude of me. Right this way."

* * *

There really was nothing like a hot bath after hours of riding on a horse, but also nothing quite like watching your daughter have a playmate that wasn't forced or scheduled.

From her view in the room Snow and Charming gave her for the time being, she could see her daughter and Snow's, Emma, running around and playing on the grounds with James. _He's really good with them, if only Gaston did that with his daughter..._

"You could join them, you know," Red said from the doorway, biting her bottom lip in hopes that she hadn't startled Belle.

Looking over to Red, she smiled, shaking her head. "No, I'm actually rather tired... I'm shocked Elise isn't."

Moving over to her and glancing out the window, Red chuckled, shaking her head. "No, Charming has a way of giving people energy. Plus, he adores children" Sitting down on the bed across from where Belle sat on the window seat, she looked down to her hands. "I'm shocked Emma took to her so quickly... She tends to hate most other kids she's met, but she seems to adore Elise."

"Really?" Raising an eyebrow and glancing back out the window, she watched as Elise tackled Emma playfully, both of them being sent into a fit of what appeared to be giggles. "She seems the exact opposite..."

Shrugging, Red looked over to Belle, "Elise is a great girl, probably why Emma likes her."

Silence came over them, noises from the girls' playing with James outside flittering into the room. It was comfortable, like when they were girls. Still though, Belle's lips betrayed it.

"Why did you kiss me last night?"

Sighing, Red stood making her way towards the door. "I should go, Snow is expecting me and-"

Moving to quickly grip Red's hand, Belle shook her head. "No, not this time. You don't get to play this game anymore, not after last night."

"This isn't a game!" Turning to face her, Red frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "There's nothing to discuss. It was a moment of weakness, an attempt of comfort, nothing-"

"Nothing? You really call kissing me like _that_ nothing?!"

Groaning in frustration and pressing her fingers to the temples on her head, Red closed her eyes, trying to remain in control. "It doesn't matter, Belle. You're married; you have a child, why would any of it matter now?"

"Because it's happening now." Moving to uncross Red's arms, she moved closer into her space, pressing her finger harshly against her chest. "Because you've been hiding something since you came back, probably longer! You told me you would tell me everything."

"Eventually."

"Eventually has come!" Throwing her hands in the air in anger, she ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm herself down. Instead, it just made Belle more furious. It was Red's thing that she did after Belle's father had upset her or someone had said something rude or mean, even on the anniversary of her mother's death. And now, it was reminding her of how Red left.

Reaching out, Red attempted to touch Belle, just to offer some comfort. Belle reacted as though fire had hit her skin though, pulling away and backing into the cool stone of the room. "Belle, I-"

"Don't _Belle _me. You don't get to, not anymore. You promised you'd tell me what happened!" Feeling her arms fall down to her sides and tears form in her eyes, Belle shook her head, looking to her once close friend.

"You told me a year, Red. You promised you'd be home after a year. I waited, Red. You sent letters for three months and then nothing. I thought you were dead until Granny told me you were still writing to her!" The tears began to slip from her eyes then, feeling herself bare all to Red.

"You promised me a year, and you told me to count. You made me pick a number and start counting. I agreed, because you promised me you'd be back, and I was stupid enough to believe." Pushing herself off the wall and making her way back into Red's space, Belle brushed a few tears aside, but they were quickly replaced with fresher ones.

"I've been counting to one hundred, Red. Do you know how many one hundreds there are in _eight _summers? 252,445,408. That's how long you have had me counting, had me waiting. I am done!"

Her own heart broke then, feeling a rush of sadness and anger mix in her blood stream. Yes, she felt awful, but Belle also didn't get her side of things either. "You don't get it Belle, you never have!"

Scoffing, Belle, pressed her finger back into Red's chest hard, causing the taller girl to back up slightly. "What don't I get? You're a wolf and therefore you suffer so much? That's bull and you know it!"

Rolling her eyes and reasserting herself into Belle's space, Red glared, feeling the wolf in her begin to feed off the anger. "Not everything is a fairytale like your books, Belle. Werewolves are more likes wolves than you know, and that's why there are some things I kept to myself!"

They were close now, chest against chest, daring each other to try and get closer or back down. "Try me, Red. What could have been so bad that you abandoned me for eight years!"

"Abandoned?! That's the biggest lie you have yet to tell!" Red was fuming, trying desperately to hold onto herself and not let the wolf gain control. "You're married with a child, I hardly call that abandonment!"

"A husband you know isn't good!"

Red's eyes flashed gold, and that spooked Belle enough to cause her to be the one who backed down slighty. She felt herself moving away but the distance between her and Red didn't reduce; Red kept them close, even when her back hit the stone

"You want to know why, Belle? I left because that damn pack leader told me he could help me!"

Furrowing her brows, Belle was confused. "I-I thought that's what happened that week when they first came..."

Shaking her head, Red's eyes still held fury, trapping Belle where she was by placing hands on either side of her head. "No! Gods, how are you this naive?!" Biting her bottom lip hard, Red shook her head as she scanned her eyes. _She never knew. _

"What Red, what don't I know this time?!"

"I love you, Belle."

Silence, complete silence. Belle's eyes weren't in shock, and she wasn't trying to run away as Red had assumed she would. No, she stayed put, eyes holding even more sadness as she looked to her wolf friend.

"Red, I-"

Red's eyes were still gold when she leaned in and kissed her deeply; pressing herself to completely block Belle in the position they were in.


	9. II Chapter 9

**so i apologize for taking so long to update! midterms, huge ass pain. i hope to actually finish another chapter because i'm on break and might have some free time. at least i can write in the airport or something. **

**if red beauty smut isn't your cup of tea, feel free to skip down to the pretty line after it happens. thank you all for the reviews and follows, they're my muse! a huge thank you to redhandedqueen for being my beta.**

* * *

It was desperate, all of it. From the deep intakes of breath through flared nostrils down to the hands that reached and grasped clothing, neck, hair, anything to gain some sort of ground in this situation. The kiss was the most desperate yet, both carelessly succumbing to lust and need within a matter of seconds. Teeth nipping lips, nails scratching as they tried to touch everything, anything to have some sort of purchase.

The world didn't become a reality until Red pulled away. It wasn't abrupt and in fear as it had been with their other kisses, no. It was gentle, almost pained. Belle's eyes were still shut and Red's own had gone back to their natural hue rather than that of the wolf that burned inside of her. Red could hear how rapidly Belle's heart was beating, but what frightened her was how each beat matched her own heart exactly.

Resting her forehead against the queen's, Red sighed, fingers gently running down Belle's arms in an attempt to calm her heart. "Belle, we-"

"No," she interrupted, eyes still shut. Her refusal to let the world back in was apparent, but Red would be lying if she said that she didn't crave the same sort of ability.

"We can't," the wolf whispered. Despite her words, Red still refused to move, fingers running up and down the goosebumps that littered Belle's skin.

"Why?" Opening her eyes, Belle looked into Red's, desperate and pleading. She knew this was wrong, she knew how this would end. These love affairs were meant for her stories, where the characters inside were safe from reality.

Chewing her bottom lip, Red pulled back slightly, cupping Belle's cheek in her hand, tracing delicate lines with the tip of her thumb. "Because I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Then don't," Belle whispered back, running her hands up into Red's thick locks of hair, gripping tightly to ground herself back into where they had been. "Please, please don't stop..."

Leaning up and capturing Red's lips with her own, Belle felt every last ounce of hesitation leave. No more quiet, physical pleas of regret and guilt, just succumbing to the reality that they had cursed themselves to the moment Red left.

It was rushed, all of it, that much became apparent to Belle when Red had ripped the tie holding the robe closed off, and when the queen herself heard a small rip in the leather corset clinging to Red's body. In a way, it needed to be. The time for sweet romance and flower petals littering the floor had passed them the moment Belle became promised to another. Now, it had become an act of desperation and need. Years of hidden emotion, thoughts, feelings, it was coming undone with every bit of clothing that was shed to the floor.

When exactly Red had moved Belle from the wall to the bed was unknown, only really realizing it when she felt the soft furs hit her naked skin. When that happened, she also didn't know. All Belle knew was that Red still had too many layers and her small fingers weren't quick enough to get them off.

"Too many layers," Belle breathed through heated kisses, her current struggle being the ties on Red's leathers, a groan of frustration coming from her throat. "Damn it, Red!"

Chuckling slightly, Red shook her head, moving her lips to Belle's ear and bit down on her ear lobe as she unknotted the ties in a swift motion. "Impatient, your majesty?"

She would've rolled her eyes, had it not been for the gentle bite that the wolf placed in just the right spot, right beneath her ear. "Gods..."

Another laugh came from the woman above her, the vibration hitting her skin and causing Belle to shiver.

With the ties undone on Red's leathers, Belle pushed the down with her hands while Red tried to kick them off, their lips connecting again in heated passion. When Belle tugged harshly on Red's bottom lip, she thought she'd come undone right then and there. Within a short few moments the queen already knew how to make Red's body scream and ache for more, and that fact alone drove Red on.

Pulling at the loose shirt on her body, Red tossed is aside carelessly as soon as she was free of the damned garment. Finally, naked skin pressed against naked skin, causing both girls to moan at the contact itself.

Settling herself between Belle's legs, Red grinding against Belle as her kisses trailed down her neck, reveling in the soft sounds of need echoing from Belle's lips. She felt a hand tangle into her hair, pulling the wolf's lips impossibly closer and pushing her down. Her kisses trailed down, biting and kissing any part of flesh that she could as she followed a make shift path towards Belle's breasts.

The wolf's hands traced Belle's sides, taking a few glances to watch Belle's face shift in pleasure and how she bit her bottom lip, in an attempt to silence herself and in the way she always had when she was happy.

Kissing between Belle's chest, she couldn't stop the smile that ghosted her lips when she heard the woman below her gasp. It was as though she had never been touched, not once in her entire life. Her lips ghosted a path to Belle's nipple, teeth biting down gently and grinding her hips down to relieve the pressure that was building in the pit of her stomach. The pleaded cry that echoed from Belle prompted her to move faster. Though she wanted to savor every moment of this as though it was their last, she knew Belle was desperate and wouldn't last. Red herself probably wouldn't be able to take the torment much longer.

Letting her hand go farther down, Red dragged her nails gently against the inside of Belle's thigh. She avoided where Belle needed her most, lips wrapped around a nipple as she positioned them so Belle's thigh was between her legs.

When her fingers finally came in contact with wet heat, the pair froze. Once this happened, there wasn't going back. Then again, what was there to go back to anymore? A friendship in shambles and a husband who preferred his mistresses over his wife and daughter? There wasn't anything left for them before this, and beyond it, there was no more ability to act as though things hadn't changed.

Pulling back slightly, Red moved to rest her forehead against Belle's, kissing her gently in an attempt to calm Belle's nerves and her own, hand still unmoving. "Are you scared?"

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Belle thought for a moment. Despite everything, what this act would cost them, let alone what it had cost them already, she wasn't scared. Her entire life since Red had left had been filled with fear. Now, however, she felt nothing but safety.

"No."

A faint smile playing on her lips, Red raised an eyebrow, resting her body weight onto her arm besides Belle's head. "Do you want me to stop?"

Shaking her head and pushing Red's hair out of her face with the hand that wasn't desperately gripping the furs below her. Shifting her hips slightly, a soft moan fell from Belle's lips, feeling Red's finger move against her skin. "Never stop," she breathed, pulling Red's lips back to hers.

It was all Red needed, letting her middle finger slip into her with little effort. She wasn't sure who gasped when it happened, but she was pretty sure it had been her who did. She almost lost herself right then and there, lost in the feeling of being inside the one thing she's wanted. It was only when Belle pressed her thigh against the apex between Red's that her mind snapped out of whatever fantasy she was in and she began to move her finger desperately inside of her.

A light sheen of sweat littered their bodies, breathing becoming difficult when, for the first time in Belle's life, she understood pleasure that came with this act. With Gaston it was abrupt and ended quickly and only for her to get pregnant. With Red, she finally understood the idle gossip that had come from the kitchen maids about it.

Belle broke the kiss, tilting her head back as Red's lips moved up and down her neck, settling on her pulse point when she saw Belle's jaw drop in a silent scream. Red slowly slipped a second finger into Belle, grinding her own hips down against Belle's thigh, feeling herself creep closer and closer to the edge from Belle's moans and gasps alone.

Rocking her hips against Red's fingers, Belle screwed her eyes shut, feeling herself on the edge, desperate for release, desperate for anything at this point. Pulling gently on Red's hair, Belle whimpered, "Red, I-"

"I know." Removing her lips from Belle's neck, Red kissed her gently, pressing the heel of her hand against Belle's clit and resting their foreheads together. "Let go, Belle."

The movement in her hips lost its rhythm, her body beginning to shake and her back arching up into Red as her orgasm overcame her. Her moans were silenced with Red's lips and tongue, her fingers desperately gripping the wolf's hair and neck as Red's fingers continued to move inside of her as she worked through her orgasm.

Red slowed her fingers as she felt the final quakes of Belle's climax come down, feeling the small shivers from the woman below her. Kissing her lips once more, Red pulled back slowly, pulling out her fingers and gently gripping Belle's hip as she watched the changing emotions playing on her face. Shifting and laying on her side next to Belle, she felt the queen immediately curl into her, resting on her head on Red's chest and legs kept intertwined.

They were silent and remained in that position for a moment, the only sounds being that of their breathing and, for Red at least, the pounding of their hearts in time.

"What are we going to do?"

Red sighed, closing her eyes to Belle's words. If she were honest, she had no idea what they were going to do now. She craved the possibility of maybe being able to let this just be, let what happened be just a onetime thing. Let it be something that needed to happen for them to move forward with their lives.

It didn't work that way though, no matter how much they might wish it could be like that. The problem with that was the fact that this couldn't continue anyway. Red moved with her pack, going to find and help other wolves like herself. The idea of remaining stationary for longer than three months was something that hadn't crossed her mind before, not since being with the pack. The change of scenery was a necessary need after witnessing how much blood covered the grounds they passed.

Not only that, but there was the matter of Belle being married. Gaston may be a brute and anything but a great leader, but that didn't mean anything at this point. He was married to Belle, whether she liked it or not, and when her father passed from his ailing sickness, he would be king. Nothing was stopping that force now, especially not a love affair between friends.

However, they did have now and this moment. They had Snow and Charming's castle and the ride back. Red had promised to return in a week but if they were to get sidetracked, surely no one would miss them too much. Not only that, but from how Belle talked about Gaston and how he reacted to her at the dinner days before, he'd probably be glad to have Belle away from the castle.

The pack would be able to handle anything bad that Gaston attempted anyway.

Turning slightly to face Belle, Red sighed in content, fingers tracing unseen patterns across Belle's waist. "We have now... We have this, and honestly? I don't much care for the future. Not yet."

"You never did," the queen muttered, rolling her eyes. She never did understand how Red could be so carefree, and she wished that that she held that same ability in this moment.

"Hey, look at me," Red muttered with a small frown, using her free hand to gently grip Belle's chin, turning her face towards her own. "This sucks, I know. But can't we enjoy our fantasy for a bit before your rational thinking comes into play?"

Sighing softly, Belle nodded, closing her eyes as she pressed a gentle kiss to Red's neck, pressing her face into the safety that rested there. "This is going to end badly, isn't it?"

Red never had been good at lying, especially to Belle. The time for saying "eventually" had come to an end, the ability to hold secrets gone.

"Yes."

* * *

It was astounding how much someone could miss when in the throes of passion. With morning light beginning to peak through the windows, Belle began to notice things about Red that had changed over the years, things she missed when her hands had been desperately clinging to her as though her life depended on it.

Red was on her stomach, sound asleep still with the furs barely coming up to the small of her back, giving Belle full view of what Red had put herself through to be with people who were like herself. Her once pure, untouched skin was now covered in red and white scars of tales past. Some were in trios, equally spaced, like claw marks, which they probably were if Belle were to be entirely honest with herself. There were a few fresh ones, probably the reason that the pack had come to her kingdom in the first place. However, out of the dozens that were on her skin, there were two that caught her eye.

One was long, crossing her back diagonally from shoulder to hip bone. Belle found herself tracing it slowly, careful not to wake Red, who seemed to be at her most content for the first time since she and Belle had reunited. It looked like that of a scar from a sword or a whip even. The wound was probably deep, seeing as it was the most pronounced scar on her body as is.

Second was a burn scar, that one being the one that was so out of place amongst all of the other scars. All the others were claw marks, puncture wounds from an arrow, sword slashes, but this was the only burn. Her fingers strayed from the long scar down to Red's right rib cage where it rested, gently running her fingers along the slight raises in the skin of the scar.

It was amazing, really, how much one changed so much in a little amount of time.

Hearing a soft hum of content, Belle couldn't stop the smile that rose onto her lips as Red began to stir slightly. She began to pull her hand away, stopping when Red gripped her wrist.

"Don't stop," she whispered, eyes opening slightly, sleep still evident. "It feels nice."

Laughing softly, Belle nodded, fingers moving back to trace the other scars along Red's back and shoulders. "What have you put yourself through, Red?"

Shrugging, Red pulled her pillow further under her head, a small smile on her lips as she looked up to Belle. "What I had to put myself through... How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," she murmured, eyes falling to Red's, smile only growing. "I didn't want to wake you. I figured you were tired."

"I have you to thank for that," she said with a wink, laughing when a blush crept up Belle's cheeks, shaking her head. "I'm kidding. Sorry, teasing you still hasn't lost its pleasure quite yet."

Rolling her eyes and pulling her hand away, Belle pulled a playful glare as she looked down to Red. Apparently, not everything changed, not the good parts.

Sighing softly, Red sat up slightly, resting her head into her hand as her elbow rested on the mattress. "We need to get up, you know. Snow is an early riser, and I-"

"Don't want her to see us," Belle said quickly, trying to hide the sadness in her voice and face, looking away from Red. "I know, you should-"

Reaching out and gripping Belle's chin, she turned her face towards hers, frowning when Belle still refused to meet her eyes. "Hey, look at me... Please?"

Looking into Red's eyes, she sighed. Their fantasy was hard to maintain for longer than a night, it seemed.

"I was actually going to say I want to eat and Snow is a hell of a cook. While yes, this would be a compromising position to be caught in, Snow's on our side in this."

"How does she-"

"She has a mother's intuition. She knows everything."

Belle laughed at that, nodding. When Elise was born, Belle gained the same sort of intuition. Things that had once been oblivious to her were now so obvious and apparent she didn't understand how she had missed them before.

"Plus," Red continued, "she knew about my feelings for you. She was my only real friend besides Graham in the pack, after all. I needed someone to talk to about why I left, and she was the only one who seemed to understand, despite her lack of understanding with wolf culture."

Licking her lips, Belle nodded, feeling the question eat at her soul. It had been unsaid during their love making the previous night, and now more than ever it was something she needed to know.

"Wolves mate Belle," the wolf said, almost as though she had read the queen's mind. "When they mate, they mate for life. I'm sure you read about that before."

She nodded, confusion marked in hew brows and eyes. "Yes, but what does that have to do with you and me?"

Reaching out, Red took Belle's hand, idly playing with her fingers. Anything to look anywhere but into Belle's eyes. "Do we have to talk about this now? I meant it when I said I was hungry, you know."

Rolling her eyes and shoving at Red's shoulder playfully, she laughed. Not one of trying to withhold emotion, no, a real laugh. Probably one of few she's had in the longest time.

* * *

"You're not good at playing down your emotions."

Head snapping up with a piece of food hanging from her lips, Red raised an eyebrow to her friend. Despite being in front of royalty, Red still managed to stick true to her wolfish nature.

Rolling her eyes, Snow threw a grape at Red's head, laughing softly. "I'm not oblivious, Red. I may not be a genius but I'm not blind to the fact that you and Belle keep sneaking glances."

As if on cue, Red let her eyes wander over to where Belle was sitting with Elise and Emma, a small smile coming onto her lips. The pair locked eyes for a moment before Belle looked away with a small blush filling her cheeks, continuing to discuss whatever she could with a pair of children.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, or should I assume that my guess is correct?"

Feeling her own blush fill her cheeks, Red had to restrain herself when she heard a small giggle come from the woman beside her. "Shut up, Snow."

Covering her lips with a hand, Snow shook her head, regaining what little bit of composure she could. "I never took you for one who was... Bashful over their sexual encounters. You certainly weren't like that before."

"Belle isn't others, Snow, and you know it." Sighing, Red used her fork to push a bit of food around her plate, desperately avoiding Snow's gaze, praying ever that she would drop it. That, however, would never be something that happened with Snow White.

"I know," Snow offered comfortingly, hand reaching to grip Red's hand, squeezing in reassurance. "I just want to make sure you know what you're doing."

Red turned when she heard Belle and the children stand, making their way over to them, not being able to contain her smile when Belle stopped next to her, letting a hand secretly reach down and grasp Red's free one. "We just wanted to ask if it'd be alright if we went out to the stables. Emma wanted to show us a few things."

Smiling down to her daughter, Snow ran her fingers gently through Emma's hair, laughing softly when she pushed her hand away. "Yes, that's fine. I believe Charming is out there anyway."

Grabbing Elise's hand, Emma quickly ran from the women, giggling excitedly. "Come on, Elise!"

Shaking her head with a smile, Belle gently let go of Red's hand, fingers tracing across the skin of her neck before following the two younger girls out of the doorway.

Turning to face Snow, it was almost comical. Her raised eyebrow was that of slight distaste but the smile that ghosted her appearance let Red know exactly what she was thinking.

No, neither of them had any idea what they were doing.


	10. II Chapter 10

**I'm super sorry that the updates are shorter, it's not my intention. It just keeps happening that I'm finding a good cut off points. I'm hoping to update more though, as in more frequently so people don't throw stones at my head for taking forever. **

**If Red Beauty smut isn't your cup of tea, you have been warned~**

* * *

Belle couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips as she watched Emma drag Elise around the stables, pointing to all of the different things inside. She'd never seen her daughter so happy in a long time, perhaps ever if she were to be entirely honest with herself. Being royal, most members involved were forced to go through things they did not enjoy. For Belle, it was getting married to Gaston. For Elise however, it was enduring playmates that preferred dolls and braiding hair over the adventures that Elise tried to go through. More often than not, it ended with the other girl calling Elise an animal and leaving Belle hiding a smile of gratification. Those girls weren't the kind of people she wanted her daughter around, let alone befriend.

"Sorry about Emma."

Turning around quickly, Belle smiled, seeing Charming standing behind her, stroking one of the horse's mane. Despite the apology, it was apparent he didn't mean it in whatever sense he had said it. He looked over to his daughter with pride, a look which Belle wished Elise's own father had.

"She's quite a handful sometimes... I hope it isn't a bother or anything."

Shaking her head, Belle glanced back over to the pair of children, feeling her heart swell as she watched them both giggle over something that Belle was sure she'd never understand. "It's quite fine, really. It's nice to see Elise happy; I've missed that look..."

Nodding, Charming moved closer, leaning against the stall door opposite of Belle, gaze shifting between the girls and Belle's eyes. There was a sadness in them, one that he couldn't understand or place. Sighing, he licked his lips. "Are you alright, Belle? Snow mentioned a few things to me and..."

He didn't finish his sentence, mostly because he knew he didn't need to. The shifted gaze and the loss of light from Belle's eyes told him his answer.

"No, not really."

Bravery had changed meaning since Belle had been married to Gaston. It shifted from sword battles and slaying a dragon to silence and holding her tongue when she wanted to do nothing more than cry out. It was bowing her head and knowing when defeat had happened, knowing when things had changed and there really wasn't a way of fixing them. And then Red came back, and it seemed as though bravery wasn't just knowing when defeat had occurred, it was saying it out loud and preparing for the next battle.

Closing her eyes, the queen let out a shaky breath, one she didn't even know she was holding until now. Chewing her bottom lip, Belle finally looked to Charming's eyes and felt something she had only felt with Red: Safety.

"You're safe here, Belle. Snow only told me what she knew about you and Red but, from what she and I both gather, you're not exactly giving us the full story."

He wasn't accusing her of anything, not really. If anything, his words were the kindest she had heard from someone in a long time. More specially, someone who wasn't after some sort of favor or personal gain. No, they were ones of true concern and genuine care. And if she were to be honest, it frightened her.

"I hope you don't mind my asking but, why exactly do you care?" Her eyes trailed back over to Emma and Elise, a pained sigh escaping her lips. "You don't know us, not at all. I mean, I'm Red's-" She paused. What were they even? "Friend, I guess, but do you even know her?"

"Do you?"

Her mouth opened, desperately wanting to say yes, she's my best friend, has been since we were tiny. Thing was though, she _didn't _know Red, not as much as she used to. Belle knew that the moment that she woke up and saw Red's scar tainted skin. Yes, she knew how Red was, how she used to be. But things had changed, and Belle, both of them really, would be naive to think, even for a moment, that they weren't different now. Even more naive to think that she knew who Red was now. No matter how much time they spent together, now or in the future, she'd never know or understand everything about Red.

"Belle, look," Charming began, moving closer and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I don't mean it badly, I'm just saying. I don't _have _to know anything about you right now to be concerned or care. You're Red's friend, or well, more if we're both to be honest, but that isn't the only reason why I care."

"Then why do you?" Belle questioned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

At that, Charming paused, thinking it over. At first, he honestly didn't understand. From the rumors he had heard, Belle was always described as the quiet but kind queen. Her head tended to hang lower than those of the people she ruled over, especially when in the presence of Gaston. Part of him thought it was just his nature that made him offer Belle sanctuary, until he looked over to Emma and Elise. No, it wasn't his kind spirit that made him so drawn to Belle; it was what they had in common.

"Elise, put that stick down!"

Elise froze, looking over to her mother, a pout forming on her lips. She held the stick as though it were a sword, ready to defend against Emma. It was play, sure, but Belle was having none of it.

"Don't give me that face, put it down!"

"Emma, you too!"

Emma let out a sigh of frustration, gesturing to Elise helplessly. "But daddy, I-"

"Emma," Charming said sternly, raising an eyebrow and he waited for Emma to challenge him again. She held her mother's spirit after all; he wouldn't put it past her.

Letting out a groan of frustration, she slammed the stick down, crossing her arms over her chest in anger. "Never lets me have any fun..."

At this, Elise giggled, poking Emma with her finger before taking off running. "Tag, you're it!"

As Emma took off after Elise, the pair of adults laughed, Charming giving a reassuring squeeze to Belle's shoulder once more.

"That's why."

Looking up to him, Belle smiled faintly, reaching up to rest her hand on the one that remained on her shoulder. "Thank you."

* * *

Red laughed loudly, Emma held high on her shoulder as they walked into the dining hall, immediately silencing themselves when met with Snow's stern eyes.

"She's mad," Emma whispered, leaning down slightly and Red slid her off her shoulder.

"It's only bad when you make eye contact," Red whispered back jokingly, sending both girls into giggles before hearing Snow's throat clear. With small grumbles from both parties, they made their way to the table, slipping into their chairs.

Since the war had ended, Snow had become one of strict schedules, at least when it came to a couple of things. One of which was when meals were served, which of course, Emma and Red managed to be late to without a second thought.

Belle laughed softly at Red, seeing her eyes cloud with slight caution. It was amusing, how someone who couldn't ever hold as much power as Red did was frightened by someone such as Snow White.

She was silenced when she felt a sharp jab into her ribs from Red's elbow; a playful glare sent her way before they turned to look to Snow.

"So sorry, Snow. Emma and I were distracted with... Princess things. Right, Emma?"

Nodding quickly, Emma shifted in her seat a bit to get a better view of her mother. "Yes! Princess stuff!"

Snow had never been able to hold anger against Emma, ever, not even when she did something she was blatantly told not to. Maybe Snow was too lenient and times with her daughter, but she honestly couldn't care any less. Emma was surrounded by the love of family, blood or otherwise. There wasn't anything more she wanted for her daughter than that.

Reaching out, she ran her hands through Emma's hair, sighing happily when her daughter allowed her to do so. It wasn't very often that she did, after all. "You two are off the hook this time... Just try not to make it so obvious that you were outside in the mud next time."

Grinning and winking at Red, Snow turned to Charming, continuing whatever conversation they were having before Red and Emma had walked in.

Nudging her gently, Belle raised an eyebrow, eying Red up and down with a small laugh. "Mud? Seriously Red?"

Shrugging with little care, Red picked up her fork as she began to eat. "Em's fault. She pushed me into it."

"It is not!" Emma called out, a faux pout on her lips.

"You did! And put that lip back where it belongs, I taught you that trick!" Taking another bite of her food, Red stuck out her tongue, giggling slightly when Emma did it back.

"Please do try not to teach my daughter _all _of your bad habits, Red," Snow muttered, rolling her eyes at the two of them. So maybe being surrounded by family wasn't always that great.

Frowning, Emma turned to face her mother. "Auntie Red has been gone for forever with you! It's just a bit of fun."

"Yeah _mom, _live a little!" Red replied, instantly deflating with the look that Snow shot her, turning back to her food and eating in silence before glancing up to Belle, who was trying to hold in her laughter, making Red grin slightly. She missed that.

Leaning in slightly, Belle pressed her lips against Red's ear, being as quiet as possible. "I need to speak to you after we eat. Meet me in my room?"

Red nodded, not turning to face Belle. If she did, she knew there was the possibility of seeing something in Belle's eyes that she didn't want to see.

The wolf's eyes looked up and over to Snow though when she heard another exasperated sigh, raising an eyebrow as she spoke around her food. "What did I do?!"

"We're behaving!" Emma said around her own food, face just like Red's. Cheeks stuffed with food, a bit of it on Red's cheek and Emma's chin. Both were the spitting image of bad behaviors.

Groaning in frustration, Snow leaned over a bit, rubbing the tips of her fingers against her head to subside the oncoming headache. "My child is becoming her werewolf god mother, where did I go wrong..."

* * *

"Where's this one from?"

Red was silent, feeling Belle's fingers trace gently across the scars on her back once again. It was amazing how a "we need to talk" turned into another moment of love making in little time, as soon as the door shut, if they were to be entirely honest. While not as needy and desperate as the night before, it still ended as quickly as it began.

Yet again though, Belle found herself mesmerized by the scars that covered Red's back. It was like an unsolvable puzzle, an unseen pattern even. This time, now that she knew where they were, the queen spent more time trying to understand the harsh red and white lines that decorated the wolf's back.

In the silence of the afternoon, this is what they were doing. Every so often Belle would begin to trace a scar, jog a memory in Red's mind, and she'd answer the question before it was asked. Short replies like "falling out of a tree" and "Queen Regina" came out, but there were a couple short tales as well. Mostly though, it was the short and curt replies, as though she didn't want to relive all of the stories in their entirety. If Belle was honest, she couldn't but understand why Red didn't want to relive these things. Not even her stories could prepare her for what all had happened, she knew that.

Still though, the fact that Red wasn't even giving her a short reply troubled her. It had gone unsaid that they were going to be honest with one another, and at least try not to hide everything from one another.

Still though, Red was silent, face looking out the window rather than turning to look at Belle. She couldn't, not in this moment. She could tell her every other story without a single care, because they weren't _that _bad. This one though? She couldn't do it without knowing she'd hurt herself in the process, despite her attempts to be less selfish than she had been over their time together.

Frowning, Belle drew her fingers down the long scar across her back, a soft sigh emitting from her lips. "You don't have to tell me everything, just tell me, when and why... You know I won't push you."

Taking a deep breath, Red sat up slightly, turning to face Belle before moving to straddle her waist. Her hands moved to grip Belle's, pinning them above her head, a wolfish grin forming on her lips. "You really want to know?"

Nodding slowly, Belle rocked her hips upwards, eliciting a moan from the woman above her. "Yes," she whispered weakly, continuing to rock her hips as Red tilted her head back in an attempt to control her arousal.

Leaning down and capturing Belle's lips, Red continued to rock her hips against Belle, feeling tension build in the pit of her stomach. "We-we were ambushed by Reg-Regina's soldiers..."

Belle took the small moment of weakness to flip them, moving herself over the wolf. With her wrists free, she dragged one hand down Red's body, pressing her fingers against Red's center. "Keep going," Belle breathed against her ear.

"I was- oh gods," Red let her eyes fall shut, attempting to hold her sanity. Twisted as this game was, she needed it. No one really understood what had happened, because Red never told anyone, not even Graham.

"I was captured and- fuck!" Her words stopped for a moment, feeling Belle slide a finger into her.

"Don't stop, Red," Belle whispered, finger stilling until Red spoke again. Again, twisted, but it seemed to be the only way that this was going to be told.

Whimpering softly, Red reached to grasp Belle's shoulder, nodding as she continued, "I was wi-with Graham's wife and they were going to kill her..."

The solitary finger began to move inside of her, causing Red's eyes to fall shut. Despite the pleasure though, behind Red's eyes, the images of what took place were all they could remember. Sex couldn't numb everything, no matter who it was with.

"I told them to take me instead..." Her eyes began to burn with tears that had long gone unshed, still maintaining her hold of them.

Belle slid in a second finger, biting down hard on the skin where Red's neck and shoulder met, moving them with haste. Red was getting close to her climax, the queen could feel it. Despite the bitterness and hurt that filled this, both women couldn't help but try to savor it. After all, it was probably the first time they took their love making slow.

Letting out a soft cry as Belle pressed her thumb against her clit, Red rocked her hips shamelessly against her hand, eyes still closed in an attempt to hold back tears. "They took me and... Oh Gods..." Her nails were digging deep into Belle's shoulder blades, enough to puncture the skin. Still, Belle continued to move her fingers, not even wincing at the pain.

"They tied me and stripped me down and- Fuck!" Red's body began to shake and tremble, feeling herself right on the edge. "They-they whipped me with a metal whip, and they-"

She stopped again, feeling Belle slip in a third digit, sending Red off the edge and her body into tremors. Tears broke free from the wall Red had attempted to build, a small cry of mixed pleasure and anguish echoing off the stones of the room.

As the final few quakes shook Red's body, Belle slowed her fingers and pulled her face away from the security of the wolf's neck, her heart shattering instantly when she saw the look on Red's face.

Tears were falling freely now, leaving salt tainted stains across her cheeks. Her bottom lip was locked between pearl white teeth, a strained and failing attempt to without any more cries that threatened to come from her throat. Even in the basking glow of post orgasm, Red managed to feel completely and utterly destroyed.

Pulling her fingers out and resting her hand on Red's hip; Belle leaned down and kissed her, swallowing the soft whimper that emitted from Red's throat the moment their lips connected. It hurt, to see the one she clung to as a rock for support so completely and utterly broken.

Sex had always been a form of connection, a connection that Red craved every day since she had left Belle all those years ago. While there were connections with past lovers, none was as strong as this, and none made her as vulnerable as Belle managed to within a matter of seconds.

"You said we needed to talk," Red choked out, desperate to avoid the impending question that was bound to come from Belle.

Sighing, Belle nodded, brushing away the last few tears the broke from Red's barrier. "It's about Charming... You know he knows about us, right?"

Opening her eyes and raising an eyebrow, Red let out a soft laugh, tangling one hand into Belle's hair and tugging gently, smirking at the moan the motion elicited. "Of course he does... Snow tells him everything; it's what true loves do. How do you know that though?"

Belle hummed in soft approval, leaning down to kiss Red once more, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. "He told me, sort of... He was telling me I was safe here."

"Because you are." Smiling slightly, Red cupped Belle's cheek, running her thumb along Belle's lips. A soft sigh came from her, feeling the gentle kisses Belle pressed to it. "You're always safe with me. I'd never let any harm come to you, ever."

Nodding, the queen closed her eyes, letting herself relax into Red. "I know... I just- what if he finds out, Red? It's one thing if he hits me but what if he- what about my kingdom?"

Sitting up slightly, Red pressed a gently kiss to Belle's forehead, "He won't. You have allies, as does your kingdom. If Gaston even _thinks _about harming your people, he will be cut down."

"You sound so sure."

"Because I am."

Smiling crookedly, Red slipped from under Belle and off the bed, pulling on her leathers that had been tossed to the floor. It wasn't like they could stay in bed all day. Not only would Snow get suspicious, but so would Emma. So young and yet she seemed to know exactly what was happening around her at all moments.

"Red?"

"Hm?"

Slipping off the bed slowly, Belle moved behind Red, kissing the top of the scar that was still exposed, wrapping her arms tightly around the wolf's waist. "What happened to Graham's wife?"

There it was again, that silence. It seemed lighter this time, but carried more pain than before. Belle heard the shaky breath that Red released, causing her only to grip Red tighter as a show of support.

"Regina's men... They killed her while I was being tortured."


	11. II Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I know I've been saying for awhile I'll update more, but as I say it now, I actually have time to hold true! Classes are finishing for the semester so I'll have more time to update, which is always exciting. So please, don't give up, updates are going to start coming weekly (more hopefully biweekly) until the end! **

**As usual, I own nothing and a thank you to my beta redhandedqueen.**

* * *

There is something to be said about a morning after. For Red, it had always been something she woke from and quickly ran from. The bodies she awoke to in strange beds besides her were just something to fill a void that grew larger over the past years. They hadn't meant anything, they never did. They all lasted for a night and when day broke through the rags that covered the windows, she'd be gone. For Belle, it was a different matter. She'd only ever been with Gaston, and it was mostly to please him than anything. She did it all willingly, but she never felt the passion she so desperately craved. The passion she had read about in her books didn't exist, it was quick and rushed. Calloused hands would run over her breasts and over her body, wet kisses placed in a random and untrained matter. The only joy she ever got out of the sex was when she had become pregnant, but other than that, it lacked every ounce of passion she had once hoped for.

For two people who not once had ever enjoyed the moments of waking up next to a warm body, it was surreal. Feeling warm breath tickle the back one's neck, the unconscious pull of needing to be closer. It was something Red wasn't used to; having her arms warmed around a body she craved no matter how many times she had it.

She had passed her deadline for how long she could be away. Red had told Graham she'd be gone for only one week, it turning into two faster than the blink of an eye. Why a scout hadn't been sent to retrieve her, she wasn't really sure. She knew Graham; he was bound to be pissed for her being away during wolf's time. Not only that, but why she was gone during wolf's time. He understood more than most, the reason that she was so hooked on Belle and so keen on staying with her every chance she got. He was bound to have known the risks, and yet he let her go anyway. Perhaps it was why he hadn't set a scout, because while her absence would be noticed, it was unlikely that the pack was planning on moving anytime soon. Which in the end, it was probably for the best if Red's sanity was being taken into account.

Red couldn't leave Belle again, not even if she wanted to.

Feeling the queen beside her begin to stir, Red began to pull back, knowing that it was probably best she get dressed and ready. However, the arms around her naked waist tightened, holding her closer and preventing her from moving. Chuckling softly, Red pressed a gentle kiss to Belle's forehead, "We have to get up, you know."

"No, we don't." Belle's words were muffled against Red's skin as her face sought refuge in the crook of Red's neck, desperately trying to shut out the light that was filtering through the large windows.

Poking her gently, the wolf smiled, biting Belle's shoulder affectionately. "I'd love to stay in bed with you, but we can't do that…. I promised Emma I'd take her out on a picnic with Charming. I think Elise is coming to…"

Sighing in defeat, Belle's arms slipped from around her and she rolled over, burying her face into a pillow. "I never get to sleep in, let me savor this."

"So unlike you," Red mocked, slipping out of the bed and pulling her leather breeches over her legs. She could hear a small bunch of unintelligible words fall from the half asleep form on the bed, causing her to shake her head. Belle never was one to sleep in; it had always been her who woke up early and told Red to wake up, especially when they were girls. She still had a scar on her knee from when Belle pushed her out of the bed to wake her up.

Pulling on the flowy white shirt and lather corset, Red took one last glance over to Belle. Just like that, the queen was out cold. There was a soft snore coming from her, causing Red to chuckle, shaking her head and exiting the bedroom as quietly as she could. If Belle knew half of the bizarre things she did when she slept, she'd probably turn more red than Red's old cloak.

Wandering down the halls towards the kitchen, Red's mind wandered to that of her old cloak. When she had run off, she had left it with Belle, and as far as she knew Belle still had it. Within the moments that she had visited Granny while away from the queen, she said that Belle never mentioned it to her, nor had she given it back. While Granny had her own opinions on that subject, it warmed her heart to know that Belle had held onto the secret safety net for so long, even after all she had done to them, to _her_.

Walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple, she sent a small wink to the head chef who always seemed to roll his eyes at the wolf's never ending hunger. He reminded her of Granny almost, with the never ending sassy retorts to her comments and questions. Not only that, but he probably cooked just as well as her too. In another life, she wondered if Granny would have held her cooking abilities enough to actually pursue it as she once said she wished she had done.

"Red?"

Her thoughts faded, head whipping around with her teeth already deep into the apple, eyebrow raising at Snow.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said with a small laugh, walking over and placing a guiding glance on Red's shoulder. Her eyes glanced to the apples cautiously for a moment before turning her gaze back to Red, smiling as she lead her out of the kitchen.

There truly was a special irony in Snow's new found fruit fear, especially when she demanded the kitchens be constantly stalked with the forbidden fruit. If Red were entirely honest, she was surprised Snow didn't burn down every apple tree in her kingdom.

Her eyes traced over Snow's worried expression, eyes filled with a certain uneasiness that Red didn't quite understand.

"Snow?" she asked cautiously, swallowing the mouthful of apple, glancing at the fruit before looking back to Snow. "Is it the apple?"

Sending her a glare from the corner of her eyes, Snow sighed, shaking her head before glancing to make sure there was no one around. "Red, what are you doing?"

Furrowing her brows, her eyes glanced down to the apple and back at Snow. "I'm eating and apple before going on a picnic with Emma and Charming?"

Snow's expression flattened, eyes rolling. For a wolf, Red could be pretty naïve and stupid. It was a wonder how Regina had given the name "two idiots" to her and Charming rather than Red and Charming. "No, stop it with the apple, that's not what I'm talking about."

Taking another bite, Red stared at her pointedly, obviously still confused and wanting the queen to continue. "Okay, so…? What?"

Licking her lips, Snow ran her fingers through her hair, an attempt to calm her nerves. The habit Red did had rubbed off on her, a habit she noticed rubbing off on her child. "Red, you know I care about you, I want nothing but your happiness, but do you really think-"

"Stop." Red held up her hand, silencing Snow before she could continue. Her eyes flashed with a small flame of anger, an emotion she was desperately trying to hold back for the sake of this not turning into yet another fight over the matter. Red had avoided it by simply ignoring Snow's questions of hesitation and words of caution, but she couldn't escape them now. She wasn't due to leave for another hour and they were alone. Red was cornered.

"Look, I get your concern," she whispered, eyes still glancing to make sure they were alone. "I do, but you don't understand, Snow. It's been years and it's going so well, I don't want that ruined."

"You ruined it the moment you invited her to come with us." Her tone wasn't harsh; it was calm, understanding, like a mother to a child. Which, at the moment, she truly felt like she was talking to one. "I know how it feels, not having your true love for so long and then finding one another."

"Don't start with that line."

"But regardless," Snow continued, ignoring her comment, "you're playing with fire. You know what you're risking, especially what is at cost for her."

"Don't you think I know that?" Her eyes were desperate, begging for her friend to understand. In Red's mind, Snow of all people should understand just what was happening, what toll long periods of separation took on a person. "I know what's at risk-"

"Are you sure? Because with how obviously you're flaunting around with her like you're both some love sick teenagers, I don't think you understand."

Pursing her lips in slight defiance, Red knew Snow was right. She really _didn't _understand what she was doing. The only thing she really understood was how right it felt to be with Belle.

She couldn't maintain her gaze with Snow, backing away slightly in a show of forced submission. It was her wolf coming out, Snow could tell, but it still hurt. She hated being right with Red in moments like this. In another life, she'd be hugging her friend in joy, because she was happy. But they weren't in that alternate world; they were stuck in this one, where the affair risked _everything_.

"Red, I-"

"Don't," Red whispered in defeat, eyes still refusing to look up to Snow's. She always hated when she was right, and right now, Red didn't need it. She'd enjoy her happiness for as long as she could, even if it meant risking everything. Selfish as it may be, she needed it more than she could admit aloud.

Pushing aside her feelings, Red took a large bite of her apple before walking towards the doors outside, desperate to create some distance between her and Snow. "Stay out of it, Snow. I mean it."

As Red vanished out of sigh, Snow squared her jaw, deep in thought. She knew better, she knew not to pry and push this; she had seen what'd happened before when she had meddled. Before, it had cost Regina her true love, and it was a scenario she preferred not to repeat. Still, a nagging feeling tugged at her core, pulling her towards what her mind saw as good and right, the same she felt the moment Cora had manipulated her common sense.

Standing tall, Snow turned and walked out the doors towards the halls, knowing she had to follow what she believed to be right and good. The thing about that sense with her though, it didn't always end well for the other parties involved.

* * *

With Red and Elise gone for the day with the picnic, Belle found herself able to finally explore Snow's castle. She had heard stories of how beautiful it was, and if she were to be honest, the stories didn't do it any justice. The grand hallways with white marble, ceilings so high one couldn't help but wonder how the castle didn't reach into the high heavens. The stained glass windows that lined the walls made it look as though rainbows casted their shadow in the bright castle confines, and the art within them was enough to make her speechless.

Her fingers traced along the stone of the walls as she walked in silence, letting her mind begin to wander. Her own castle was rundown, years of war and the battle with the giants still tainting it. Despite Gaston's protests, Belle refused to let money be spent on the cracked and withered walls of her home. Her thoughts were more concerned with her people, concerned with them getting enough food and making sure they were able to rebuild after the trials their kingdom had been put through.

Humming softly to herself, she tilted her head, seeing Snow pacing not too far from her. The fellow queen looked deep in thought, conflict crossing her facial expression, but she also looked as though she were searching for someone, or something.

"Snow White?"

Turning quickly, Snow looked to Belle, a bright smile instantly crossing over her features as she made her way over to Belle. "Ah, yes! Just the person I was searching for!"

Laughing slightly, Belle shrugged, taking Snow's hands into her own when she reached out for her. "I do apologize, I'm afraid I overslept."

Shaking her head, Snow laughed softly, glancing down to their hands. "Being a queen takes its toll; I understand the need to get a bit more sleep. No need to apologize."

Nodding gently, she tilted her head, eyebrow raised in question. "So, why exactly were you searching for me?"

Tilting her own head in a sign that she should follow, Snow linked their arms, walking Belle down a hallway she had not noticed before, her eyes immediately beginning to take everything in as they strolled along. They were quiet for a bit, a comfortable air falling around them as Belle's eyes gazed in wonder at the new stained glass art and finely intricate details.

"My grandfather built this castle, when he first created the kingdom," Snow started absent mindedly, eyes staring straight ahead, knowing Belle was now looking to her. "He built it from the ground up, saying that a king needed the most exquisite and marvelous castle money could buy. Money meant a lot to him then, and because of that, he spoiled my mother rotten, and I mean rotten."

Furrowing her brows, Belle pressed her lips in a thin line, holding her words back. When Snow's mother, Eva, had been alive, she had always heard the best of things about the queen. She was kind, generous, and good to her people… And now, listening to Snow, her mind began to question everything she had been told about a number of things.

"She grew up spoiled, was cruel to those around her as a princess. Once, I heard she even tripped a miller's daughter just because she could. Then again, that's a rumor, but it's one I can believe." Sighing softly, Snow looked to Belle, stopping in her tracks and bringing Belle to a stop besides her. "She changed, somehow. I believe it was because of my father, but I could never know for sure… She became good, and for a brief moment in my childhood, I had become what she was. A spoiled brat of a princess who believed herself truly elite."

Pursing her lips, Belle pulled her arm away, turning her body towards Snow. "While I am known to appreciate a good story, Snow… Why are you telling me this?"

Shrugging, Snow leaned against the cool of the wall behind her. "Because it's what lead me to Charming. My mother's cruel deed lead to a woman who sought revenge, and from there things ran downhill."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Belle bit her bottom lip. "You're talking about the Evil Queen."

"I think Regina suits her more, nowadays," Snow replied as her gaze fell down to her feet, the dress that clung to her making them hardly visible. "But she is why James and I got together… Or well, how we met and I discovered he was my true love. But we were separate for a long period of time, multiple times, really. Not only that, but he was promised to another."

Belle felt her heart clench, immediately knowing the route this conversation was taking. "How long have you known?" she asked in a hushed whisper, red rising up her neck and painting her cheeks in a deep maroon hue. It's not exactly their relationship she was embarrassed about, but the current state of it and the other factors at hand.

"About which part?" Snow asked with a small laugh, shaking her head gently. "I knew about you, I had ever since I'd known Red. You two beginning an affair, however… Well, these high ceilings certainly carry an echo."

If Belle could become a deeper shade of red, she would've.

"Hey, it's alright," Snow reassured, reaching out and taking one of Belle's hands into her own. Squeezing gently, she offered a small, sympathetic smile. "I understand, being separated from true love and being reunited… Sparks fly, thing happen. But you're _married_, Belle. You have a child with that man. I don't know what sort of man he is, Red won't tell me anything. But I beg you, go about this with caution. In your position, you should know the risks."

That was the thing, it wasn't really the fact that Red was another woman that made this so dangerous, it was her marital status. Had Gaston not been in the picture, this would mean nothing. But he was, and because of it, this affair put her in a position where, if he wanted, he could push her aside and take the throne for himself, permanently. Those were the laws of her kingdom, laws she so wished she had the power to abolish.

Her heart ached, however. She knew that this dream would come shattering down, and Snow was there to remind her of the inevitable. Red would have to leave with her pack soon, and who knew when she'd be back, if at all. The wolf had eluded Belle before; she wouldn't be shocked if she did it again. Belle would be left with her husband, and things would fall back into the pattern they had before. The only difference was now she knew what she'd be missing on the cold nights alone in her bed chambers, or attempted throws of passion between her and her husband.

Reaching out for Belle's other hand; Snow pulled her into the doors she had been leaning against. "I know you have to go back soon, but I want you to know that you and your daughter always have a place in our castle."

Belle's eyes went wide, looking around the grand room. Never in her life had she seen a library so extravagant, filled to the ceiling with books, more books than she could ever read in a lifetime. Her worries of her and Red vanished as she made her way over to the nearest shelf, fingers gently running along the velvety spines of the books. She felt tears behind her eyes, a large smile replacing the frown that had been there. Turning around slowly, Belle smiled widely, moving quickly to hug Snow, feeling the air push out of the fellow queen's lungs.

"That's a thank you, I assume?" Snow gasped out, laughing softly when Belle pulled back. The look, it was almost as bright and true as the look she gave Red. While she had broken the bad news, perhaps she had been wise to save the surprise for last.

"You're free to take any that you wish to read on your travels, to pass the time until you can come back and visit, which I sincerely hope you do."

Making her way over to the shelf again, Belle pulled one of the books from the large and expansive shelf, she sighed happily. Turning her head over her should, she gave a small, genuine smile and a simple shrug. "How could I not come back to visit my friends?"

* * *

Making their way into the castle, Red laughed as she looked up to Emma, who sat on Charming's shoulders. "You still aren't any match for me, Emma!"

"Yes I am! I have daddy with me, it makes me a hundred times stronger than you!"

"See? Told you, Red," Charming said with a triumphant grin, squeezing Emma's legs affectionately as he raised her over his head, kneeling and putting her down on the ground next to Elise.

Rolling her eyes, Red kneeled, nudging Elise gently. "We could've taken them, couldn't we, Elise?"

Nodding quickly, Elise crossed her arms over her chest, sticking her tongue out at Emma. "Wolf beats prince every day!"

"Nuh-uh!" Reaching over, Emma gave a gentle shove to Elise, laughing loudly as she took off running down the halls. "Tag, you're it!"

As Elise ran after her, Charming shook his head, watching the pair almost trip one of the maids who happened to be walking down the corridor. "No running, Em! Your mother will kill me!"

As the sound of children's laughter flittered off into the distance, Red chuckled, turning to look at the king that stood beside her. "You're going to be in so much trouble if they break something."

Huffing, Charming shook his head, shoving Red gently as he made his way down towards the grand hall. "Yes, and I'll make sure you end up with the same punishment."

Red turned, opening her mouth with a retort, but it was cut off by a pair of guards walking in front of them, stopping their moments.

"King James, a visitor has arrived to the palace; they wish to meet with you immediately!"

James furrowed his brows, trying to go over in his head if he had asked anyone to come by the castle in recent times, but no name came up. "Who is he?"

"_She_, your majesty. Queen Aurora."


End file.
